Incertidumbres
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: ¡HAAA ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA! NO ENTIENDO, NO COMPRENDO QUE DIABLOS ME PASA! LA CONSIENCIA ME DICE UNA COSA!, ¡PERO LA RAZON DICE OTRA! díganme ¿Que me pasa?, ¿Qué hago? – Soltó dando un suspiro agotado
1. Chapter 1

INSERTIDUMBRES AM

**INSERTIDUMBRES AM**

**Cap 1: El joven que no sabía sonreír.**

Kyoto – 1865-

El alegre paisaje, le daba la bienvenida al grupo de viajeros, los lugareños recibían el nuevo día sonrientes, dando gracias por estar vivos, aquellos días eran oscuros en Kyoto, ya que el miedo reinaba por encontrarse en el camino al Destajador; las noches de Kyoto se habían teñido de sangre, y los días se habían impregnado de miedo, ante la posibilidad de conseguir a alguna victima del sanguinario asesino, el porte de la espada había empezado a menguar a los civiles se les tenia prohibido; oficiales vestidos de azul y de un endemoniado temperamento, se habían "unido" a la fuerza especial del Shinsengumi para darle caza al maestro de la espada asesina, estos personajes se entremezclaban con la muchedumbre en el mercado vespertino, lanzando miradas furtivas tratando de hallar en las caras de cualquiera, el demoníaco fulgor del Samurai mas poderoso de Japón.

Uno de los oficiales se fijo en un grupo especifico, que consistía de cuatro hombres estrafalarios, un muchacho y una niña, aun dormida en los brazos de el mas llamativo del grupo, su mirada se centro en la espada que llevaba el muchacho y sonrió con suficiencia para si mismo e intercambio una mirada con el compañero mas cercano, quien también veía la escena con creciente interés, ya que finalmente podrían demostrarle a lo lugareños, lo que podrían hacer si no cumplían con el régimen.

Deténganse — bramo el hombre cortándoles el paso, y sobresaltando a los civiles que hacían sus compras, quienes dirigieron aterrorizadas miradas a los oficiales. El grupo se detuvo, no por la orden del oficial, si no por la replica del muchacho apenas audible para los demás.

¿Por que un civil como tu, esta portando una espada? — bramo el otro sacando su sable y blandiendolo amenazadoramente frente al joven, tratando inútilmente de intimidarlo, ya que el aludido no dio muestra de impresionarse de echo no dio de estarles prestando atención.

¿Civil? — dijo con tanta frialdad que ambos sintieron un escalofrió subirles por la espalda.

¿Qué pasa Aoshi-sama? — dijo la aguda voz de la niña, quien los miraba con aire somnoliento.

¡No pasa nada Misao-chan! — susurro el hombre enmascarado y de brazos tatuados que cargaba a la niña, mientras los confundidos oficiales se miraban entre si, sin decidir que hacer.

¿Y quien se supone que es? — dijo un tercer oficial quien acababa de llegar a caballo.

¡Katsura!... — contesto fríamente el joven, mirando al recién llegado que parecía sumamente sorprendido.

¡Pero si es! — murmuro bajándose del caballo sin dejar de mirar atónito al joven y al grupo sin salir de su sorpresa, mientras los oficiales miraban a su superior sin comprender lo que pasaba. — ¡Shinomori Aoshi! —soltó deteniéndose finalmente sin poder ocultar el respeto que sentía por el joven, los oficiales miraron al joven y al grupo sorprendidos; no era un secreto para el Shinsen o ellos, que este joven era el Okashira del Onniwabanshu, que colaboraba en mas de una ocasión con el gobierno; ellos habían escuchado de el y de su grupo, pero un nunca habían imaginado que era tan joven.

¡Supongo que puedo seguir! — Aquello no fue una pregunta, ya que Katsura se aparto cediéndoles el paso al grupo que ya había empezado a avanzar — ¡les hace falta modales! — agrego con firmeza sin salir de su natural gèlides, y siguió caminando como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido, sin volver la mirada al igual que sus hombres, solo un par de curiosos ojos azules miraban al hombre reprender duramente a los dos oficiales avergonzados.

¡Wow! Aoshi-sama los puso en los palitos — Soltó la niña con una sincera carcajada.

¡Si, Aoshi-sama lo hizo pequeña! — dijo un hombre cubierto de cicatrices revolviéndole el cabello a la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa dandole a su rostro un aire bondadoso del cual el mismo desconocía.

¿Cuánto falta? — pregunto por enésima vez la pequeña con aire aburrido.

¡Ya estamos aquí Misao-chan! — contesto el hombre mas grande del grupo, gordo alto y ancho de hombros con un tatuaje en su voluminoso abdomen, señalando un edificio tradicional el cual tenia un letrero que rezaba en letras rojas y doradas "El Aoiya", donde un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos los esperaba en la entrada.

¡Aoshi hijo!, ¿como están muchachos? — dijo afablemente tratando de vislumbrar a la pequeña Misao que se había escondido detrás de Shikijou apenas había tocado el piso.

Okina… — contesto Aoshi quedamente, mientras entraban al lugar, mientras la pequeña trataba de mirar todo al mismo tiempo. — Misao… — dijo Aoshi, una vez llegaron a la oficina del Okashira.

¡Eto… Hola! — balbuceo nerviosa la aludida, con una sonrisa asustada y estirando con incomodidad el kimono verde botella, que la habían obligado a usar.

¡Vaya, que linda eres Misao-Chan. — Dijo el hombre mayor sonriéndole a la niña ablandando los duros rasgos del rostro del hombre.

¡He... Gracias Okina-sama! — dijo educadamente

¡Okina-sama!... dime Jiya, eres igual que tus padres, aunque tienes los ojos de tu madre— sentencio sonriente.

¡Gracias!, conocías a mi mama y a mi papa — dijo con una nota triste. Haciendo que todos se sintieran incómodos.

¡Luche junto a tu padre y prácticamente te vi nacer! — Contesto con cariño — será mejor que te acomodes, Omasu, Okon — dijo y de inmediato entraron dos jóvenes de 10 u 12 años — esta es Misao Makimachi, llévenla a la habitación que fue de su padre.

¿La habitación del Okashira? — soltó sin poder contenerse la joven que estaba mas cerca de Misao.

¡No!... esa habitación es de Aoshi-sama!— soltó molesta la joven Misao.

¡Bueno denle una buena habitación! — ordeno Okina, mirando a Aoshi que parecía cercano a la sorpresa.

¡Hai! — respondieron las jóvenes al instante, sonriéndole a Misao.

¡Uy, tengo dos amigas nuevas!...— celebro dando saltos hacia las jóvenes y aferrandoce a las manos de ambas —¡Ja ne! — agrego arrastrándolas fuera de la habitación con la alegria dibujada en el rostro.

¡Es tan alegre, y dices que lo vio todo! — dijo Okina enseriándose de golpe.

¡Hai, Sakura-sama, la encerró en un armario, pero eso no pudo impedirle ver todo, cuando llegamos, ella estaba sobre el cadáver de Sato-sama, estaba empapada en sangre, pensé que también la habían matado. — Finalizo el informe secamente.

¡Después de todo no fue mala idea, correr la voz de que el "hijo" de Sato, había muerto al nacer, bien ahora eres el único Okashira, aunque por ley Misao será Okashira del Onniwabanshu… la primera mujer a cargo! — sentencio dedicándoles una larga mirada.

¡Iie, ella será una niña norma! — sentencio Aoshi a su vez levantándose de golpe y saliendo del despacho, ante la atónita mirada de los sorprendidos hombres quienes habían descubierto que finalmente, el joven Okashira si tenia una debilidad, "Makimachi Misao".

¡Muy bonito… pero ella algún día lo será! — reafirmo Okina mientras los testigos asentían en conformidad.

Makimachi Misao, era el nombre de la nueva energía del Aoiya, la base secreta, del Onniwabanshu, Omasu y Okon, se esforzaban día a día, por hacer de ella una Srta. Pero ella se esforzaba por ser ella misma; la alegría reinaba en cada rincón del lugar, Misao tenia el maravilloso don de alegrar a todo el mundo, Okina cada día se encariñaba mas con ella y se alegraba de tenerla allí, Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou y Hyottoko, cuidaban de ella a todo momento, temiendo que se descubriera la verdad sobre ella; la alegría y ternura de contagiaba a todos por igual, ya que sin demostrarlo el joven Okashira era quién mas velaba por la pequeña.

¡Omasu-chan! — dijo Misao sorprendida mirando a la chica vestir un uniforme ninja Azul y gris.

¿Si Misao-chan? — Contesto sin poder evitar sonreír ante la expresión soñadora de la niña.

¡Eres una Kuniochi, tu también Okon! — dijo emocionada viendo a Okon aparecer con el mismo atuendo.

— ¡Yo también seré una Kuniochi! — Sentencio levantando un puño con decisión ante las chicas.

¡Misao-chan, Okina te esta buscando, quiere llevarte a una feria y…— decía Hannya.

¡Si! — grito alegremente dando saltos de alegria.

¿Que sucede? — dijo una gélida voz, mientras Omasu y Okon se apartaban del camino de Aoshi.

¡Feria!... ¡Aoshi-sama! ¡Feria! — soltó Misao Abrazándose sin cobardía a una de sus piernas, Hannya miraba divertido la escena, Omasu y Okon trataban con mucho esfuerzo no soltar la carcajada y Aoshi totalmente desconcertado, la miro como solo lo hacia con ella y la cargo.

¡Si quieres ir, iremos todos! — dijo Aoshi mientras Misao se abrasaba a su cuello mas feliz de lo que podía expresar. Una hora después de haberla correteado por todos lados hasta hacerla vestir un kimono rosa y blanco, estaban todos rumbo a la feria, nada mas llegar Misao miraba a todos lados contenta, Omasu y Okon no se separaban de ella, Aoshi, Okina y sus hombres, se mantenían en alerta mirando a todas direcciones, observando a todo mundo con cautela.

¡Pececitos!..— dijo Misao emocionada, arrastrando a las dos jóvenes y al grupo de hombres hacia el estanque, donde un hombre agitaba y un abanico rojo y blanco diciendo con fuerza:

¡Vengan, acierten al blanco y lleven un pececito de color a casa! — todo señalando con el abanico a los peces y a los tres globos rojos llenos de agua y tres dardos negros.

¡Quiero intentar! — dijo la niña mirando a las dos jóvenes, quienes de inmediato miraron al Okashira esperando respuesta.

¡Yo puedo hacerlo! — dijo Okina con rapidez interpretando el silencio de Aoshi.

¡No!... ¡Yo quiero intentarlo, papi decía que era muy buena tirando cosas! — dijo Misao mirando a Aoshi con alegría contenida.

¡Bien…! — dijo Aoshi dando su consentimiento, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Beshimi un hombre bajo y sonriente.

¿Ella puede intentarlo? — pregunto Okina señalando a la pequeña Misao, el vendedor asintió, mientras recibía una moneda y le entregaba a la chica tres dardos.

¡No te lastimes Misao-chan! — dijo Hannya.

¡Hai! — contesto tomando el dardo, lo miro durante unos segundos buscando la forma mas cómoda de agarrarlo, finalmente lo puso entre sus dedos y apunto al primer globo. — ¡Yo puedo! — Susurro, solo Aoshi la escucho, lanzo el primer dardo que dio en el blanco y reboto contra el siguiente rompiéndolo también, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

¡Bien! — vitorearon Omasu y Okon, mientras la ultima le pasaba otro dardo.

¡Si! — dijo Misao sonriendo con un diminuto puño al aire.

¡Lanza el otro! — Ordeno Aoshi, Misao obedeció lanzando nuevamente, mas esta ves no acertó, apenas Okon le había dado el ultimo dardo esta lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza que los restos del globo quedaron clavados en la pared junto al dardo.

¡SI! — soltó triunfante, mientras todos vitoreaban a la niña. — ¡Quiero ese… no ese no el dorado, ese! — Exigió triunfante mientras el vendedor le entregaba un cuenco de bambú con agua y un pez dorado.

¡Tiene talento! — Observo Okina, viendo a la niña dar las gracias y volverse hacia ellos.

¡No importa! — Contesto secamente Aoshi, el no permitiría que ella se llenara de sangre, que manchara su alma con la muerte, no como el, jamás.

¡Aoshi-sama! — chillo la niña halándole el pantalón tratando de llamar su atención, este miro a la pequeña, y esta le sonrió haciéndole señas para que se acercara hasta ella, el se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y ella le extendió el premio. — ¡es para usted Aoshi-sama! — dijo sonrojándose, el sabia que si lo rechazaba le rompería el corazón a la pequeña.

¡Gracias! — susurró solo a ella, que al verse sin pez, se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo a el y a los presentes, y echando a andar hacia Omasu y Okon, que estaban aun mas sonrojadas y arrastrándolas hacia otro lado.

¡Eres el centro de su universo! — comento Okina con malicia, Aoshi desconcertado no respondió aunque Hannya, y los otros comprendieron muy bien lo que insinuó el hombre, peliblanco.

¡Algo sucede!... — dijo Aoshi notando como varias personas se apresuraban alejándose de la feria, y la palpable tensión en el ambiente.

¿Dónde están las niñas? — pregunto Okina buscándolas con la mirada.

¡Encuéntrenlas!... — Ordeno Aoshi, mientras estos se dispersaban de inmediato.

¡Yo busco por allá! — dijo Okina señalando unos cubículos mas lejos.

A medida que avanzaba Aoshi encontraba el caos desatado; las personas corrían a todas direcciones, los niños llorando y llamando a gritos a sus madres, los policías y los  
Shinsen, corriendo por todos lados con expresiones tensas, como si el fin del mundo hubiese estallado de golpe.

¡El destajador mato a su mujer, y esta aquí! — soltó Katsu al reconocerlo, pálido y sudoroso, antes de echar a correr con una cuadrilla. Aoshi lo miro partir sin alterarse pero en un rincón de su mente, solo pensaba en Misao.

¡Aoshi-sama! — Grito Omasu aterrada aferandoce ael braso de Shikijou.

¿Donde esta Misao? — dijo secamente, mientras la chica le dirigía un mirada aterrorizada, que hizo que el alma le cayera a los pies.

¡Se me soltó, nos separo una multitud que echo a correr de repente, dicen que Battousai mato a su mujer, y que esta fuera de control! — soltó aterrada y rompiendo a llorar.

¡Aoshi-sama! —dijo el hombre al verlo.

¿La encontraste Hannya? — pregunto tenso.

¡Okon esta inconciente, que hacemos Okina tampoco la consiguió! — contesto.

¡Llévate a Omasu y a Okon al Aoiya, Hannya búscala…!— dijo entregándole el cuenco que aun sostenía, e internadote en la oscuridad, debía encontrarla, había dado su palabra a Sato y a Sakura, no podía no debía fallarles, ella debía estar aterrada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo asustada que estaría. — ¡Misao…! — susurro.

La aterrada niña miraba hacia todos lados, no tenia ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí; una ola de personas la había arrastrado hasta una calle oscura y ella había tratado de regresar y de alguna manera había terminado alejándose mas, se volvió de golpe, había alguien detrás de ella lo sabia a pesar que la oscuridad lo cubría todo, como toda niña curiosa que era se acercó, era un joven hombre de cabellos rojos, vestía un Ge azul y un Hakama Blanco, salpicada de tierra y sangre, tenia los ojos cerrados, de los cuales salían finas lagrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas, la que llego a ver sangraba bajo una cortada en forma de X.

¿Por que lloras? — Dijo Misao con tristeza reflejada en su inocente voz, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven ya no estaba frente a ella si no detrás.

¿Quién eres? — pregunto fríamente, aunque el dolor estaba allí a la vista de esa inocente criatura.

¡Me perdí! — dijo asustada.

¡Una niña!... — dijo abriendo los ojos y volviendo a Misao hasta verle los ojos Azules.

¿Por qué estas triste? — pregunto tocándole la mejilla sana, este la miro confundido, tal vez esperando quemarse donde ella le había tocado a el un ser indigno de nada. — ¡Te cortaste! — Dijo alarmada recordando la otra mejilla, mientras metía la mano entre los pliegues del pequeño kimono y sacaba un pañuelo rosa, poniéndoselo con sumo cuidado en la mejilla izquierda.

¿Dónde están tus padres? — pregunto mirando a ambos lados con cautela.

¡Están muertos, los mataron! — contesto bajando la mirada para ocultar su tristeza, el se sintió avergonzado, ¿pudo el haber matado a sus padres también?.. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo se estaría preguntando lo mismo?, tal vez cada vez que conociera a algún ángel como ella.

¡Lo siento! — dijo con tristeza, la niña lo miro y sonrió débilmente.

¿Te duele? — Pregunto mirando de cerca el corte.

¡No, el cuerpo no es lo que me duele, es el alma pequeña! — contesto levantándose de golpe, alguien se acercaba allí y no podía poner en peligro a la niña. — ¡Vamos!

¡Battousai! — demasiado tarde lo había visto, ahora tendría que luchar.

¿Ba-tou-sai? — repitió Misao débilmente sabiendo a la perfección lo que significaba.

¡Escucha, escóndete y no veas, voy a llevarte a casa! — dijo el acecino empujándola detrás de unos barriles vacíos, mientras un hombre salía de la oscuridad un par de metros mas allá, sin ceremonia alguna se lanzó contra el acecino sable en mano y a los pocos segundos estaba en el suelo. — ¡no abras los ojos no mires! — dijo cargando a la pequeña y echando a correr.

¿Lo mataste? — pregunto una vez se detuvieron.

¡No, solo lo golpee! — dijo con evidente deje de alivio y ella volvió a limpiarle la mejilla con el pañuelo levemente empapado.

¡tu no eres malo!, ¿Verdad? — dijo Misao mirándolo con inocencia.

¡Yo, no lo se!… ¿tu que crees? — Pregunto mirándola atentamente.

¡Eres bueno como Aoshi-sama! — sentencio la niña, mientras el acecino miraba a la niña sin percatarse aparentemente de la silenciosa sombra que se acercaba a ellos.

¿Quién es Aoshi-sama? — pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarla.

¡El es quien me cuida! — contesto dedicándole un brillante sonrisa, que murió al instante que un rayo de luna toco la hoja del arma desenfundada de la sombra que se acercaba lentamente observándolos.

¿Crees que no se que estas allí? — dijo el acecino, sin dejar de mirar a Misao que se había puesto pálida.

¡Aléjate de ella! — dijo Aoshi Shinomori saliendo de la oscuridad, mirando al acecino atentamente. — ¿Estas bien Misao? — agrego mirando a la niña, sus ojos se detuvieron con estupor en las manos ensangrentadas de la niña y sintió como la ira se apoderaba de el cegándolo. — ¿Qué le has hecho? — bramo fríamente haciendo que Misao se estremeciera de terror de los pies a la cabeza.

¡No te importa! — contesto secamente el acecino, desenvainando su katana.

¡Iie! — grito Misao aterrada echando a correr quedando en medio de los dos combatientes. ¡Basta, paren! — chillo histérica, logrando que ambos se detuvieran a tiempo, y no terminaran matándola. — ¡Iie Aoshi-sama, Sr.!, ¡el no me hizo nada... Es el se corto es el!— chillo abrazándose a una de las piernas de Aoshi, rompiendo a llorar de los nervios.

¿Es verdad? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

¿Qué?— contesto Aoshi alejándose para poner a salvo a Misao.

¿Tu cuidas de ella? — pregunto el acecino sosteniendo la Katana con una mano y el pañuelo de Misao contra su mejilla izquierda aun sangrando.

¡Si!. — contesto a su ves Aoshi

¡No la vuelvas a perder! — dijo el acecino dando un salto al tejado, haciendo que Aoshi se sintiera entupido y frustrado. — ¡Cuídese mucho Misao-dono!.

¡Ja ne! — dijo secándose las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

¿Estas bien? — pregunto Aoshi Agachándose frente a ella una vez el acecino se hubiera ido.

¿Esta bravo conmigo Aoshi-sama? — fue la descorazonada y llorosa respuesta de la niña.

¡Iie! — contesto, y antes de que el pudiera agregar algo mas ella se abrazo a su cuello llorando a lagrima viva. — ¡Vamos…! ¡a casa!. — susurro cargándola.

Kyoto 1869

¡Misao! — dijo Okina preocupado.

¡No estoy! — Chillo molesta.

¡Vamos! — dijo el hombre mayor dedicándole una mirada suplicante a Aoshi.

¡Es trabajo Misao! — dijo Aoshi finalmente buscando apoyo en sus compañeros. El Shoji se abrió de golpe y la pequeña Kuniochi salio echando chispas.

¡Vas a abandonarme! — sentencio acusadora señalándolo.

¡Te quedas con Okina y el resto de los Onni! — dijo Shikijou tratando de calmar a la pequeña.

¿Es que no me quieres Misao-chan? — soltó Okina dramáticamente.

¡Si!.. Pero, ¡No quiero! — soltó mirándose las manos con tristeza. — ¡pero, eso no importa! ¿Verdad?, ¡no importa lo que yo diga lo que yo quiera, usted es el okashira y va a hacer lo que usted quiera… total usted no me quiere Aoshi-sama! — soltó con los ojos llorosos antes de salir corriendo

¡Misao! — susurro el Okashira para si, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

¡Tranquilo, ella lo entenderá! — trato de calmarlo Okina.

¡Hai! — dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo; aquella noche, cuando ella ya dormía entro a la habitación de la niña, esta dormía intranquila con los ojos hinchados de llorar, la habían encontrado Hannya y Shikijou en un armario de la cocina llorando a lagrima viva; toco sus mejillas y beso su frente. — ¡ja ne Misao-chan! — dijo con tanta ternura, que dio gracias haberse despedido de ultimo, con una ultima mirada salio cerrando el shoji.

¡buen viaje Aoshi-sama!— se despidieron Omasu y Okon, mientras Shirou y Kurou, nuevos integrantes del Onni les daban provisiones a los hombres de Aoshi.

¡Cuídate hijo! — dijo Okina.

¡Cuídala Okina!... — contesto este echando a andar con sus hombres vistiendo la gabardina blanca uno de sus mas preciados tesoros, Okina y el resto del Onni, miraron al grupo hasta que se perdieron en la noche.

¿Doushite Aoshi-sama?— murmuro la niña en ese momento presa del sueño dejando escapar un doloroso sollozo.

Esta historia esta dedicada a todas aquellas personas que me animaron a seguir escribiendo desde el 07/09/2003. que fue la primera vez subí el primer capitulo de esta historia, ahora editada.

Por aquellos días era Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.L.A)

Ahora Elizabeth De Lara. Pero en el fondo la misma, para ellos y ustedes, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia si

**Aviso: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia si.**

**Capitulo 2: una noche de desvelo que trae consigo la duda **

doce años después del derrocamiento de Tokugawa…

Era una de esas noches de Kyoto en las que solo daban ganas de pensar y meditar, sobre "todo" y sobre "todos" en cuestión; era una de esas noches largas de las que uno jamás se olvidaría; y menos si esa noche pasaría algo que marcaría la vida de una persona, dándole un giro de 180°.

Era casi la media noche y la joven mujer, aun jugaba con el pincel deslizándolo entre sus dedos, había pasado las ultimas 3 horas frente a su diario y no le venia nada a la cabeza, últimamente Misao no había escrito en su diario y de echo ya había pasado un mes desde entonces y solo fue por error , Okina le estaba encomendando unas compras para el Aoiya y dándole algunas cuentas y accidentalmente Misao había tomado el libro azul claro y había escrito en el los mandados y estados de cuentas del Aoiya solo después de una semana se había dado cuenta de su descuido

!Rayos! — gruño frustrada, respirando profundamente deteniendo el pincel entre sus dedos y casi inmediatamente cambiando de opinión, ojeando su diario rápidamente como buscando algo que escribir — ¡Diablos si por lo menos tuviera sueño no seria tan aburrido! — murmuraba exasperada, viendo sin ver las paginas en blanco, automáticamente sus pensamientos viajaron directo a Aoshi y de inmediato la exasperación de Misao desapareció, sustituida por una gran tristeza; hizo la mueca de una sonrisa, esa que se había echo muy normal en ella últimamente, si ella había dado justo en el blanco "Aoshi".

— **! Siempre "TU" Aoshi!** — Murmuro Misao con evidente tristeza, recordando entonces por que había evitado a toda costa el reencuentro con su diario. — _"! Si! ¡Tu!_.". — pensó Misao, su corazón golpeaba con dolorosa fuerza dentro de su pecho. ¡Si Aoshi Shinomori tu!, como siempre terminare escribiendo sobre ti ¿no? — soltó, mas que triste furiosa consigo misma, volviendo su atención a la hoja en blanco que había tenido frente a ella los últimos 20 minutos, con movimientos automáticos moja el pincel en la tinta se detiene un momento, como dándose la oportunidad, de detener aquella introspección como si alguna parte de ella supiera que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, en el fondo ella sabia muy bien que si volvía a escribir en ese diario, que guardaba todos y cada uno de sus secretos podría descubrir algo que jamás olvidaría, y realmente Misao Makimachi no se equivocada, pero por otra parte también sabia una vez frente a el, desahogaría en el todo lo que llevaba dentro _"su todo"_ que al final de cuentas fue, era y terminaba siendo _Aoshi Shinomori_. Se tumbo sobre el tatami con el diario entre las manos e inmediatamente el pincel se deslizaba con rápida fluidez sobre la hoja en blanco

_Y, es que por mas que lo intento, por mas que me esfuerzo. No consigo de el una cálida mirada o un simple "te quiero" por mas que lo intento, no logro que el se perdone la muerte de Beshimi, Shikijou ,Hiottoko y Hannya, ¿que debo hacer yo? ya realmente, no lo se y es que soy tan terca, que me niego a aceptarlo y vuelvo a empezar sin importarme el daño que me haga a mi misma sin importarme nada_…

!Total! después de todos estos años, ya me he acostumbrado — dijo Misao distraídamente sin darle importancia, casi inmediatamente sus ojos se abren completamente sorprendidos por su comentario distraído pero restándole importancia moja el pincel nuevamente y agrega:

_por que yo…_

_Yo…_

_Lo amo..._

el pincel se detuvo abruptamente sobre las ultimas palabras aun mojadas. Mientras que su autora solo refleja confusión, pánico, y hasta sorpresa.

_¿Lo amas? Realmente puedes decir que lo amas?; ¿como puedes amar a alguien que ni siquiera te mira? ¿Como puedes amar a alguien que a decidido ser algo mas parecido a una estatua que a un ser humano? ¿Que solo se le ve encerrado en el templo o en su habitación y aun en la ceremonia del te puedes llegar a dudar si respira o te escucha?, ¿Puede el amor llegar a ser así de tolerante?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, amaría a una persona que a decidido morir en vida?, ¿Qué se rehúsa a ser amado, a ser perdonado, que arrastra una enorme roca a cuestas por que es incapaz de perdonarse a si mismo? — _grito alarmada en su interior, Misao se levanto del tatami y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro enredando inconcientemente sus manos en la larga trenza desasiéndola frenéticamente.

¡Vaya!, ¡Ya no sabes ni lo quieres! — dijo con una nota de sarcástico humor y tristeza, riendo con evidente amargura, respiro profundo miro el libro en el que escribía como esperando que este cobrara vida y le diera las respuestas que buscaba, se acercó a el tomando el pincel y escribió:

— _ya no se si real mente lo amo, tal vez lo aprecio o simplemente me da lastima la verdad es_...— se detuvo, tratando de aclarar el torbellino de emociones e ideas que la embargaban, cerro los ojos y los abrió de repente, con la incredulidad brillando en ellos. — ¡ya no se lo que siento! — Susurro, mientras agregaba palabras a su diario, coloco sobre la pagina un papel secante, retirándolo poco después y como autómata puso sobre la pagina una flor de Sakura seca donde se leía claramente:

"_ya no se lo que siento o si realmente sentí amor por el, ¿y si lo sentí ya no es así?, ¿Ya lo olvide? ¿Al fin mi torturada alma descansara!"_

— ¿_Y si es así?,.¿ si no lo ame?, ¿y si confundí el cariño y el respeto, con amor?, ¿Y si lo ame?, ¿si lo olvide?, entonces... ¿doushite?, ¿ por que me duele su indiferencia?, ¿por que me preocupo por el?, ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que piense, lo que sienta si es que siente, o si no, por que me angustio por el por que?— se decía con un deje de angustia desesperada, mas una suplica que una exigencia a si misma a responder, olvidando por un momento, que los "¿Y si?", eran los mismos enemigos que el "Tal ves si" — ¿REALMENTE NO LO AMO?... ¿NO LO HICE?... ¿ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS?_— resonó el lastimero grito de angustia en su mente, cual grito de dolor de un animal herido de muerte. — ¡demo!, ¡AY!... ¡NO ENTIENDO, NO ENTIENDO QUE DIABLOS ME PASA! — Soltó olvidándose de la hora _— ¡TENGO QUE SALIR, NECESITO AIRE FRESCO! — _Pensó ahuecando su largo cabello con ambas manos, se levanto y abrió el shoji de su habitación y camino con rápido silencio, por los obscuros pasillos del Aoiya, aunque realmente no noto la oscuridad que la cubría, Aoshi le había enseñado a controlar su visión dándole así una visión nocturna digna de una onmitzu como ella.

¿_Aun lo dudas ne?, ¿le sigues dando vueltas a eso?... Mm.! ¡Ya basta! _— pensó abriendo las puertas que daban al fondo del Aoiya de golpe, con mal humor; si era una noche cálida se distrajo por un momento en los árboles que okina había mandado a plantar después de la batalla contra shishio —

¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se pregunto de repente sin dejar de mirar los árboles y el césped frente a ella y más allá de ellos también.

————

_Una pequeña Misao con un diminuto Kimono que alguna vez fue blanco y en ese momento estaba empapado en sangre, lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos de un joven que no mostraba expresión alguna_

¡DI - DIGAME Aoshi-sama!— dijo la niña entre entrecortados sollozos y sin dejar de abrasar al chico como un naufrago se aferra a la orilla. — ¿DOUSHITE? O... Okaa-Chan,... ¡Otou-Chan!, ¿Por que?, ¿DOUSHITEEEEE? — Grito con dolorosa angustia abrazando a Aoshi con todas sus fuerzas; Shikijou, Beshimi, Hiottoko y Hannya miraban a Aoshi con aprensión esperaban que le diera alguna palabra de consuelo a la pequeña, Aoshi entendió el mensaje silencioso de los otros e intentaba sonar algo mas paternal.

Tranquila, misao-Chan yo... Yo cuidare de ti se lo prometí a tu padre y por mi honor que lo cumpliré — dijo Aoshi sin sonar tan frió mirando a Hannya en busca de apoyo.

Si pequeñas todas cuidaremos de ti misao-Chan, los Oniwabanchuu seremos tu familia! — Dijo el hombre de la mascara, mientras lo otros asentían corroborando sus palabras.

__

————

¡Mi familia! si, desde ese día ellos fueron mi familia, el me protegió como mi padre lo hizo hasta que lo mataron, ¡si el fue mi padre y yo su hija, el siempre me vio como su hija!,¡como su niña!... — murmuro perdida en los recuerdos.  
¡Momento!...

¿Me vio?..

!No!...

!NO!... ¡no, el no me vio! — dijo para si con amargura, regresando de golpe a la realidad. —¡Me ve! A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo, que no soy una ¡NIÑA! — solté molesta pasando de la autocompasión a la rabia y mientras me sentaba, la tristeza me embargo completamente sin poder evitarlo, que bajo he caído, ahora hablo sola

¡Okaa-Chan... Otou-Chan!! Doushite? Como desearía que estuvieran aquí conmigo, los necesito,¡Siempre estuvieron aquí conmigo, dijeron que nunca me dejarían, pero lo hicieron!, lo trate, intente ser feliz, intente que los horrores que conocí esa noche no me afectaran, mas de lo que me había afectado perderlos, sonreí, llore, sentí, justo como dijiste que hiciera madre, ¿recuerdas?, "_no importa, lo malo, o lo cruel que sea la vida, una sonrisa es tu mejor arma, es mágica, puedes cambiarlo todo_" murmuro abatida, sin poder evitarlo de mis labios de escapa un sollozo que no logro reprimir a tiempo, impresionada por mi gran descuido, noto algo que me alarma; maldiciendo internamente, mientras seco las condenadas lagrimas en mis mejillas se que alguien me mira, alguien detrás de mi.

_!OH por dios, cuanto tiempo tiene allí? Me habrá escuchado? Obvió — _pensó pateándose internamente por su descuido, sin embargo aliviada, "no era el" aunque por un momento de terror la llevo a pensar que "el" la había escuchado; se levanta sin volver la vista hacia el intruso dijo con firmeza:

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí Omasu-chan? — pregunto sonando completamente relajada, muy al contrario del torbellino de emociones que experimentaba en ese momento, dio gracias a dios mentalmente, por haber aprendido a controlar, en ciertas ocasiones sus arranques de emotividad, aunque de vez en cuando solía explotar, haciendo a sus compañeros huir despavoridos como si se hubiesen encontrado cara a cara con el mismo demonio y no con la dulce niña que se había criado y crecido en el Aoiya. De las sombras justo detrás de ella, surgió una mujer joven aunque algo mayor que Misao que la miraba con aire preocupado

¡Te vi salir de tu habitación Misao-chan! — Confeso Omasu con tranquilidad, ni ella ni Okon se acostumbraban a llamarla Okashira y ella no les permitía El "Sama", demasiada similitud tenia ya haber recibido el liderato a la misma edad que Aoshi, como para que encima, la torturaran llamándola del mismo modo que a el; no, ellos eran sus compañeros y también su familia, a demás habían muchas formas de mostrar respeto mas allá, de los honoríficos referenciales, y ella era feliz así.

¿Como?... pero... ¿por que?, ¿Acaso todo el Aoiya esta vigilándome? — contesto Misao con tranquilidad, haciendo mas evidente la preocupación de la mujer mayor.

¡No!! , solo soy yo misao-chan, es que temía despertar y encontrarme con que habías huido del Aoiya como hace tres años, ¿recuerdas? Contesto con rapidez, parándose al lado de Misao que había fijado la vista en el césped.

¡Dime Omasu-chan! ¿Que te hizo pensar que haría algo así?, Hace tres años yo era una niña inmadura y entupida, ahora no lo soy, soy una mujer, la Okashira del Onniwabanchu, con responsabilidades y no cualquieras, ¿por que según tu haría eso?

!Por si no te has dado cuenta Misao-chan, últimamente has estado muy extraña ayer Jiya te vio muy distraída cuando te daba las cuentas del Aoiya y creo que fue a hablar sobre ello con Aoshi-san!.— Dijo la mujer finalmente,— _si le iba a estallar el infierno al menos estaría en guardia —_ Pensó sintiendo como la ki de la Mujer junto a ella se elevaba a volúmenes preocupantes.

¿Qué?, Pero... que?, ¿Por ¡que? —Gruño molesta olvidando lo que la había llevado allí  
¿Como demonios Okina se le ocurrió tan entupida idea? —gruño Misao frunciendo el ceño al máximo, por otro lado Omasu, parecía mas tranquila viendo una autentica expresión de Misao. — ¡Voy a matar a Jiya ! — declaro molesta —¿Es que por que?, ¿Por que tiene que discutir lo que me pasa con Aoshi-sama?, ¡Ya no soy una niña!, ¡Rayos! voy a cumplir 20 pronto, soy legalmente una solterona!, ¿por que? — Pregunto a la noche mas agotada que angustiada, tenia años tratando de convencer a Okina, que dejara de quejarse con Aoshi, cada vez que algo no le parecía, respecto a ella y el siempre la ignoraba, y si tenia la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer cuando tomo el mandato del clan, las esperanzas murieron antes de nacer.

¡Jiya solo se preocupa por ti Misao-chan, y en realidad todos lo hacemos y aunque Jiya sabe que no eres una niña, para el siempre serás su pequeña Misao!— Contesto Omasu poniendo una mano en el hombro de Misao y palideciendo inmediatamente cayendo en cuenta de lo que le había dicho; tanto ella, como Okon, sabían perfectamente el calvario que vivía la joven Okashira, lo habían sabido desde el primer momento que se había puesto furiosa ante la sola mención de arrebatarle la habitación de Okashira a Aoshi para cedérsela a ella, ambas supieron al instante los tiernos sentimientos que guardaba dentro de si.

¡Si creo que tienes razón!, ¡Jiya siempre me vera como una niña! — Acepto Misao con la mirada perdida en las copas de los árboles, desvió la mirada observando a Omasu que la veía con cara de terror

Misao yo… — balbuceo palideciendo ante la mirada de la Okashira.

¡Igual que el, Aoshi-sama siempre me vera como una hija!, ¡como una niña!, ¿Sabes?, ¡Creo que ya es hora de que yo lo vea como mi padre!, ¡Y no como hombre!, ¡Creo que por fin entendí que eso nunca ocurrirá! — dijo interrumpiendo a Omasu que miraba a Misao con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que acababa de escucha de la propia boca de la Kuniochi. —_ ¿¿ENTENDISTE?? O QUIERES CREER ESO?—_ grito en su fuero interno sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza con genuina, diversión frente a Omasu que aun la miraba boquiabierta sin articular palabra

¿Qué, que?, ¿como? ¿Cuando? — Dijo Omasu finalmente totalmente confundida, mirando desconcertada a Misao mientras esta sonreía con franqueza ante su expresión.

¡Okaa-chan!— chillo un niño de unos tres años corriendo hacia ambas medio dormido Omasu se agacho para cargar a su hijo, Misao miraba la escena, con lastima, hacia ella, hacia lo que nunca tendría, por que sabia que así, siendo un desastre emocional, no seria buena compañera para nadie, si ni siquiera lo era para si misma.

_¡Ya todos han hecho sus vidas!...  
-¡Omasu y Shiro casados y con un hermoso niño!...  
-¡ Okón y William casados y con unas lindas gemelas!...  
-¡ Kuro y Oshin casados y esperando su primer hijo!..._

¡El Aoiya se ha llenado de niños! Ahora hay mas vida, mas energía pero... ¿y yo?

¡Misao! — la llamo Omasu sacándola de sus pensamientos

¿Hum? — Dijo automáticamente

!Pasa tienes que descansar un poco, te vez realmente agotada; es mas, pronto va a amanecer — agrego Omasu mirando las vetas de rojo en el cielo. — ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo has estado aquí? — Pregunto Omasu con disgusto fingido

¡Wa shiranai! — Respondió Misao mientras entraba tras Omasu y cerrando las puertas tras si, y era la verdad, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, cuanto tiempo había estado perdida en sus recuerdos, en sus preguntas, en sus _Incertidumbres_...

**Agradecimientos:**

**Jessica Fraga: sin ti no habría podido hacerlo posible gracias por estas allí apoyándome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia si.**

**Hola amigos, siglos despues aqui regreso... **

**Capitulo: #3 Abre los ojos.  
**

La suave luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación, deslizándose en una línea recta, atravesando el piso de tatami, una mesa baja con un libro azul celeste cerrado y la mitad de un femenino cuerpo, que descansaba sobre el futon; sin siquiera escudarse del clima templado que había hecho la madrugada anterior, con un perezoso y adormilado movimiento, la mujer se dio la vuelta quedando su rostro expuesto a la franja de sol, frunció el ceño, con inconformidad y justo cuando estaba por cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, un ligero ruido de pequeños pies correteando, la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, por un momento nimio, la confusión y la consternación brillaron en aquellos profundos ojos azules, enmarcados con unas largas y oscuras pestañas.

—_¡_Rayos, me quede dormida_!—_ murmuró malhumorada, sentándose en el futon soltando distraídamente la trenza floja que había hecho antes de dormirse; hacia ya mucho tiempo, que no podía darse el lujo de holgazanear, era _la Okashira_, debía dar el ejemplo. Si bien no estaban en épocas de guerra, seguían operando con normalidad y siendo la responsable y la única que no tenía una "vida" echa (_o mejor dicho no tenía vida_), había muchas cosas de las que debía encargarse desde temprano. Con la agilidad de una pantera en un suave ondeo de músculos y tendones, la mujer se pone de pie y toma la yutaka para darse un baño, antes de atender sus deberes como líder y poder ayudar después en los asuntos cotidianos del Aoiya, 10 minutos mas tarde, vistiendo su uniforme ninja, del cual no habían logrado desprenderla y el cabello trenzado se dirigió con paso firme hacia la oficina donde realizaba sus labores como _Okashira_.

— ¿Quisiera saber?... ¿Quién demonios dice, que la vida de un Okashira es fácil?, deberían de ver lo que tengo que hacer en un día, y después veremos, ¿Quién se mata, ¡por conseguir el liderato de algo? — gruño, lanzándole una mirada de puro odio a la pila de papeles apiladas sobre su escritorio con precariedad, una docena de maldiciones masculladas, y a media voz (por deferencia hacia los niños) y una retahíla de nuevas maldiciones mas malsonantes, esta vez dedicadas hacia cierta "_chimenea ambulante y pedante_", tres profundos suspiros de aburrimiento y un auto regaño bien merecido, salio 3 horas después de haberse dado cuenta con irritación, que había leído el mismo documento tres veces sin enterarse de nada, era obvio para cualquiera, que algo la perturbaba, algo que tenia su cabeza bien lejos del trabajo. Salio frustrada de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo, que resonó por toda el Aoiya, y se dirigió pisando fuerte hacia la cocina, mas guiada por el olor, que por la _razón_ que debía ir allí en primer lugar.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — saludó entrando a la cocina, componiendo una gran sonrisa, que le hizo creer a Omasu, que el haber hablado ella misma con Misao había dado resultados y no había sido catastrófico, después de lo que había dicho por accidente, hizo una mueca interna de abatimiento y decidió dejarla pensar así, era mas trabajo psicológico, y menos acoso por parte de su amada "familia".

— ¡Buenos días Misao-chan!— Respondieron Omasu y Okon, quienes ya se habían afanado a cocinar la comida de la familia, mientras Oshin la tímida esposa de Kuro, vigilaba atentamente a los niños, mientras hacia oniginis, para el restaurante.

— ¡Buenos días Misao-sama! — Dijo Oshin tímidamente haciendo que se me saltaran los nervios; por mas que había hablado con ella para que me quitara el _Honorífico_, ella simplemente no podía, a pesar que había entendido que era algo muy arraigado en ella, y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, no podía evitar alterarme, solo había levantado ese _**"tabú"**_ hacia unas pocas personas y aun así me sentía incomoda.

— ¿Kaede?, ¿Kaedo?, ¿Como se dice? — Dijo Okón mirando a sus hijas con las manos en las caderas y la amenazante mirada de espera que solo una madre sabe dar brillando en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos

— ¡OHAYO MISAO-SAMA! —Gritaron las niñas sonrientes, mientras yo trato de ignorar la incomodidad, revuelvo el cabello de Kaede, despeinándola, y de inmediato paso a repetir la acción con Kaedo, que ya empezaba a lanzarle miradas filosas a su hermana.

— ¡Misao, Aoshi-sama la a mandado a llamar hace un rato, dijo que ya quería su té! — dijo Okón mirándome sorprendía al no ver ni una pizca de entusiasmo ante la idea de hacer la tarea que estupidamente me había impuesto, cuando finalmente regreso "_físicamente_" con nosotros, o tal ves por que ante la mención de Aoshi, la sonrisa que había plantado en mi rostro se borro de golpe, incapaz de mantener la concentración.

— ¿Sucede algo Misao-chan? — Dijo Okón con evidente asombro, ante mi cambio de aptitud.

— ¡estoy bien, solo un poco malhumorada, tengo mucho trabajo hoy, y no he avanzado nada! — contesto con sinceridad, ya que no era una mentira, ignorando la expresión perpleja de OKon y Oshin, quien para esa época sin bien no me llamaba "Chan", sabia de primera mano lo que acontecía en la casa, y eso incluía mi desastrosa vida personal, _si es que se le puede llamar así_, tome la bandeja que ese día pesaba como nunca y Salí de la cocina huyendo del profundo escrutinio al cual estaba siendo sometida.

A penas salí del campo de visión de las mujeres de la cocina, me detuve un momento apretando los labios consternada, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?, diablos, primero estaba preocupada, por que tenia miles de preguntas, y ahora que resuelvo al menos una, y tengo unas 100 nuevas preguntas derivadas de la respuesta que obtuve… en fin maldije en mi fuero interno a mi suerte, y maldije especialmente que el camino se hiciera tan corto, cuando lo que mas deseaba era que se estirara hasta nunca permitirme llegar al templo, donde con seguridad, me atacarían mas preguntas y terminaría o haciendo una estupidez de la que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida o terminaría volviéndome loca y riéndome histérica frente a "Aoshi-Sama" tan ahogado en sus estupidas cavilaciones que ni se enteraría del episodio, las dos opciones eran posibles y completamente ciertas, si al menos Okina no hubiese ido a hablar con el, seria todo menos complicado, pero no, la suerte no es mi fuerte; me detengo frente a la habitación donde esta Aoshi-sama, tratando de poner un poco de orden en mis nervios, y sobre todo en mi cabeza, toco ligeramente y entro sin esperar respuesta, como siempre si esperara por ella moriría aquí parada con una bandeja en las manos y si alguna vez alguien me encontrara seria Okina por que ni siquiera la lenta descomposición de mi carne despertaría de su letargo a ese maldito hombre. Entro y durante un momento me quedo allí viéndolo, sentado con los ojos cerrados en su pose de loto, eternamente hermoso eternamente inalcanzable, pensando en solo dios que cosa, ni cuenta se ha dado de que ya estoy aquí, inútilmente espero a que habrá los ojos y me vea, en el fondo sigo siendo la misma idiota niña que recorrió todo el Japón buscando a este hombre, no se que me duele mas, que me ignore olímpicamente o que finalmente solo haya encontrado una cáscara vacía, si bien Himura se había cansado de explicarme durante los últimos 4 años que el necesitaba expiar sus pecados, ahora me pregunto, ¿cuantos pecados puede acumular un hombre en el lapso de una vida que no abarca los 100 años? Y si dios es tan benévolo en su grandeza y no a lanzado un rayo a cada maldito pecador (incluyendome), ¿por que entonces un hombre elige simplemente "Existir" y no vivir la vida y expiar al mismo tiempo?, por que simplemente se castiga así mismo, en este caso nos castiga a todos por algo que ya sucedió y no se puede cambiar, nunca tendré la respuesta a ello supongo.

— ¡Buenos días Aoshi-sama! — saludo y notando el ambiente mas pesado que de costumbre, _maldición Okina — _¿Aoshi-sama? — Repito, tratando de tantear el daño echo por Jiya, ¿y a quien engaño? también con la esperanza de que el hiciera algún movimiento, pero de hecho ni siquiera abre los ojos para mirarme, claramente decepcionada me arrodillo frente a el preparando las cosas para el inicio de la ceremonia del té. Hacia ya tiempo que se preguntaba por que seguía haciendo la ceremonia con tanto esmero si Aoshi ni siquiera habría los ojos para apreciar lo que hacia. En una ocasión, llegue a pensar con melancolía una tarde mientras hacia la ceremonia, que podía fácilmente caminar desnuda frente a Aoshi sin que el lo notara y que de echo podría haberlo envenenado y el solo se enteraría en el mas allá y ni siquiera así la hubiese mirado.

_¡No debo hablar, las veces que lo hago lo molesto aunque no dice nada, sabes muy bien que le estorbas!— _Se dijo en su fuero interno con amarga convicción._  
— ¿LE ESTOBAS?, SI TAL PARECE QUE LOGRO SU COMETIDO DE CONVERTIRSE EN ESTATUA, NO SE HA MOVIDO DESDE QUE ENTRASTE, POSIBLEMENTE IGNORA QUE ESTES AQUÍ Y PIENSA QUE EL TE APARECE POR OBRA Y GRACIA DE LA MEDITACIÓN, LOS ESPIRITUS O ALGO PARECIDO_ — Grito con amargura en su fuero interno

Aoshi sumido en sus pensamientos, noto una nota discordante o mas bien falta de notas, el silencio que lo rodeaba era mas intenso que el frió que hacia en la habitación, a su perecer era casi imposible estar en la misma habitación que Misao y no ser blanco de sus continuas conversaciones que por mucho que le insistieran nunca admitiría que se estaba acostumbrando a ellas y que cuando no estaba tan distraído llegaba a disfrutar sus monólogos. Después de un debate interno abrió los ojos lentamente, para termina abriéndolos de golpe con sorpresa e impresión bien ocultas entre el flequillo de su pelo  
Aoshi no podía creer lo que veía, frente a el estaba una mujer de cabello largo y negro casi hasta las rodillas tejido en una muy elaborada trenza, que colocaba los utensilios con firmeza, frente a ellos.

_— _¡¿Misao? _— _ dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a el, tratando de ubicar a la mujer, si bien había algo familiar en ella, no lograba ubicar que.

_— _¿ Hum?_ —_contesto sorprendida de que hablara sin que nadie se dirigiera a el y de saber que el no ignoraba completamente el echo de que ella, de echo estaba allí, con total incredulidad dio gracias no haber estado manejando el agua caliente en ese momento, por que de la impresión pudo haberlos bañado a ambos con agua hirviendo y terminaría de confirmar que estaba totalmente perdida, que de echo lo estaba, mas no era su idea publicarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¡maldito corazon, _calma o muere pero decide!_. _—¿_Sucede algo Aoshi-sama? _—_pregunto sin atreverse mirarlo mas por sentir vergüenza y pena de si misma, al dedicarle tiempo a alguien que de echo acababa de descubrir que ella estaba compartiendo su espacio personal_—_ ¡Voy a empezar!_ — _dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, forzado, hacia mucho tiempo, había estado perfeccionando, lo que ella llamaba "La-voz-del-silencio-para-no-molestar-a-Aoshi-Sama" Con notable destreza.

Mientras el seguía estudiando a Misao, que estaba enfocando toda su energía en la ceremonia del te, ignorando por completo, que era objeto de estudio, el hombre finalmente "vio" que aun trataba de ubicar a la mujer que tenia en frente con la jovenzuela que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos después de la batalla contra Makotto Shichio, mientras esta ejecutaba con destreza y suma delicadeza cada una de las etapas de la ceremonia, Aoshi no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, y de notar lo mucho que había cambiado, no le decía nada, no le comentaba nada de su día, nada de su vida, y debía admitir que esa falta de "monologo" le inquietaba, nunca jamás se admitiría así mismo que le irritaba que ella no le contara sobre su vida.

_—_¡he terminado Aoshi-sama!_ —_ dijo finalmente levantando la vista y chocando abruptamente con la fija mirada de Aoshi-Shinomori sobre ella, en su mente gritó malsonantes maldiciones dirigidas hacia Okina, mientras se quedaba atónita mirándolo, horrorizada mientras le entregaba la taza de te a Aoshi, quien la recibió dándole una ultima mirada antes de sumirse en sus recuerdos.

/

_—_¡HAY NO ENTIENDO! ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE PONERME ESTA COSA AOSHI-SAMA?_ —_gritaba a todo pulmón una niña pequeña de ojos azules brillantes y grande de cabello negro tejido en una trenza hasta la cintura dando una patada en la tierra dentro de un kimono rosa. _—_¡Aoshi-sama dígame, por que tengo que utilizar esta cosa, no me gusta!_ —_ soltó Misao agarrando el kimono con un gesto ofendido dibujado en su joven rostro.

_—_ Tienes que "usarlo" Misao-chan_ —_dijo Aoshi tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible, cosa que solo había intentado y aplicado con ella._ —_ tu eres una "niña" y las "niñas" usan "kimono".

_—_¡Pero... yo quiero ser una onmitsu!_ —_ dijo con la seriedad infantil de una niña de 6 años con la fiera decisión de un guerrero de 2 metros, y no de una niña que apenas llegaba a los 90 centímetros altura._ —_ ¡Dígame! ¿Me va a enseñar a pelear? ¡Yo quiero aprender!, ¡ENSEÑEME!_ —_ rogó haciendo un puchero y echando por tierra la fiera imagen que había adoptado frente a Aoshi que la miraba sin cambiar de expresión, aunque estaba realmente impresionado, por las palabras de su joven protegida. El había decidido desde el instante que la arranco de los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres que ella no tendría una vida plagada de guerra y muerte, y mucho menos si era ella quien tenia que dispensar la ultima, su alma nunca seria corrompida se había dicho, y ella acababa de sorprenderlo justamente con eso.

— ¡He dicho que "No" Misao!_ —_ dijo secamente sin medir su aspereza frente a la niña, que había abierto sus ojos en un gesto de sorpresa y dolor, mientras sendas lagrimas se habrían paso deslizándose con rapidez sobre sus ahora pálidas mejillas y aterrizaban sobre el kimono. A unos pasos Hannya miraba a Aoshi con severidad desde el interior de su mascara al ver a Misao llorando. Aoshi no comprendió la penetrante mirada hasta que fijo su vista en Misao que había quedado inmóvil frente a el pero llorando sin consuelo reprimiendo completamente el sonido de sus sollozos con una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la boca. El pesar se apodero de el inmediatamente, tratando de entender la razón de la pena de la niña.

— ¡Le hablaste con mucha dureza Aoshi-san, la asustaste!_—_ dijo Hannya con severidad, mirando a la niña tomar aire.

_—_ ¡AOSHI-SAMA! _—_ chillo a todo pulmón, antes de echar a correr en sentido opuesto a Aoshi y Hannya enredando en la carrera las manos en el Obi de su kimono, mientras Aoshi solo miraba la escena sorprendido, ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo, aunque a sus 16 años apenas había visto la vida, como Okashira del Onni, muy pocas cosas llegaban a sorprenderlo.

_—¿_Sabes lo que me pidió?_ —_ dijo secamente mirando hacia el punto donde la pequeña había desaparecido.

—¿matrimonio?_ —_ Dijo Hannya bastante divertido con el dilema del joven jefe, escandalizando a Aoshi internamente, aunque ya de muy joven había aprendido a no exteriorizar ninguna emoción.

_—_¡Quiere aprender el ninjitzu, quiere aprender a pelear!, ¡Es la primera vez que me pide algo que no puedo cumplirle! _—_ dijo ignorando olímpicamente el comentario sin lugar de Hannya.

_—_ ¿Y por que no puedes?_ —_ contesto Hannya desconcertado _—_¡Ella es la hija del ultimo okashira antes que tu, nieta del fundador del Oniwabanchuu y además su madre era una excelente Kuniochi, estaba claro que ella quería ser como sus padres, ella tiene sangre onmitzu Aoshi-san y no va a descansar hasta convencerte de que la entrenes!... y ¿sabes?, Para tu desgracia y total disconformidad ella lo conseguirá _— _Agrego con un deje de humor antes de salir caminando hacia la cabaña en donde ahora se veía un Obi blanco seguido de un kimono rosa volando por los aire y aterrizando de lleno en el suelo de tierra. Aoshi se que dedo cavilando las palabras de Guerrero, sabiendo que en el fondo, el tenia la razón, pero madito fuera si alguna vez se atrevería admitir eso en voz alta.

—_¡_Mi niña!_ —_ susurro viendo a Hannya recoger las delicadas prendas despatarradas e ingresar a la cabaña, donde con seguridad calmaría a la pequeña y fiera Misao Makimachi.

/

_—_¿Acaso no le gusto el té Aoshi-sama?_ —_ dijo la adulta Misao fríamente, sacándolo de su sopor. Aoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido de la frialdad de, la siempre calida Misao, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que llamo completamente su atención "solo había té para el" , no estaba la normal taza de Misao frente a ella de echo la taza estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa sin siquiera ser tocada por ella que de hecho la ignorado por completo, en definitiva Okina había tenido razón.

_—¿_No toma el té hoy Misao-san? _—_ pregunto, secamente, hacia mucho tiempo que la había eximido de la amabilidad de la que gozaba cuando era solo una niña, observo con atención la reacción de Misao, quien pareció sorprenderse notablemente y luego avergonzarse ante el comentario echo por el.

_—_ ¡la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que no tomo el te, con usted Aoshi-sama, pero si así lo prefiere!_ —_ contesto Misao secamente, mientras repetía toda la ceremonia para si misma, maldiciendo mentalmente su estupidez, y pensando detalladamente en la serie de insultos y torturas a las que sometería a cierto abuelo pervertido.

_—_ ¿Misao se puede saber que le pasa?_ —_ Pregunto finalmente, viéndola atragantarse con el trago de te que acababa de dar.

_De entre todos los días del mundo, el hombre tenia que escoger justamente__** HOY**__ el día para despertar de su letargo y ver lo que hay a su alrededor, no, y no solo fue eso, el abrió los ojos, que en si solo es toda una hazaña, ahora no conforme con casi matarme de un susto, ¿pregunta por mi?_, _esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar especialmente __**HOY**__, ¿No es muy exagerado?. ¡Ah, ya claro! __**"Jiya"**__  
¡seguro que le pidió que averiguara, cuando vino a hablar con el! ¡ kusso! Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— _pensaba concentrándose al máximo, de no soltar floridas variadas y malsonantes maldiciones hacia Jiya ,él "sobre todo ËL", y el mundo._ — _¡Estoy bien, Aoshi-sama, ya se que Jiya hablo con usted pero... yo estoy bien, solo tengo mis propias cosas que pensar!_ —_ contesto haciendo el máximo esfuerzo de no traslucir la lastima que estaba empezando a sentir nuevamente por ella misma, aparto la mirada de lo utilizado para el te y le dirigió una mirada directa, una vez estuvo segura de que el no leería allí nada que ella no quisiera mostrar _—_¡Bien tengo que irme, no he entrenado y tampoco he desayunado!_ —_ agrego levantándose con su innata fluidez, en toda su estatura frente a el.

_—_¡discúlpeme, Misao-san pero, no tengo hambre, déle las gracias a Omasu-san y a Okón-san en mi nombre!_ — _rechazando la bandeja de comida que le habían enviado desde las cocinas del Aoiya dijo regresando de nuevo a su antiguo letargo, calmando a Misao notablemente, la tormenta había pasado, ella había estado en el ojo del huracán y había sobrevivido.

_—_ ¡Bien ,usted es definitivamente un caso perdido "Shinomori" _—_ soltó secamente antes de poder controlarse, sobresaltando a Aoshi, quien la miraba nuevamente, mientras ella se maldecía a si misma, a su bocota y a su mal carácter._ —_¡ Bueno, Aoshi-sama, le vengo a avisar cuando su baño este listo! _—_ dijo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas, que no fuera que el dijera mucho, pero como ya sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo, la suerte no era su fuerte, y justamente ese día, que su cabeza estaba echa un caos "el resucitaba, percibía sus entornos y preguntaba". ¡_Piensa muy bien lo que deseas, nuca se sabe quien te esta escuchando!_ Se dijo así misma con pesar, mientras tomaba las bandejas, sin notar el nuevo examen al que estaba siendo sometida.

Una parte del el la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que eventualmente tenia que pasar, la naturaleza nunca detenía su curso y el no dejaba de sorprenderse por ello, y otra parte de el la miro y la reclamo como suya, echando por tierra las objeciones que la parte racional se empeñaba inútilmente en señalar, si bien antes podía mentirse a si mismo y decir que ella era su hija, desde su regreso ese apelativo le había estado carcomiendo el trozo de alma que conservaba y que no sabia con certeza que tenia hasta ese momento. _"!Mía!"_, retumbaba el rugido del guerrero en su cabeza, mientras la miraba nuevamente marcándola como propia, y reclamándola, aun por encima de las objeciones de su racionalidad.

_—_¡MISAOOOOOOO! _—_ resonó por todo el templo el grito, de la causa del dolor de cabeza que se había instalado en Misao desde que le habían dicho que "EL" había ido a hablar con Aoshi, sobre "ELLA", la causa de su desgracia ese día subía con dificultad los muchos escalones del templo, mientras ella se debatía, entre A: empujarlo escaleras abajo y puntuar la caida, B: Cocerle las orejas a insultos que harían enrojecer a un marinero o C: Resignarse a que el siempre será así, y ayudarlo a entrar y sumirla en la desgracia, por que estaba muy claro para ella, que la oportunidad de salir ilesa de aquel vendaval había pasado penosamente frente a ella y ella no había reaccionado a tiempo, y sabia también que eso lo iba a pagar muy caro, si, pero aquel anciano también; habían cosas que era mucho mejor dejarlas en calma, se dijo tratando de calmar la necesidad de lanzar la bandeja al piso y escabullirse por la ventana que estaba justo detrás de Aoshi Shinomori, quien para su horror la miraba con un brillo extraño, que ella no sabia como calificar y eso la asustaba aun mas que el preludio de caída, que vaticinaba cada pesado paso que daba Okina hasta ellos.

_**Y ahora cuando pienso, que las cosas no pueden ir peor, simplemente me sorprenden y me caen a ultima hora sobre la cabeza, supongo que parte de crecer consiste en meter la pata una docena de veces, en mi caso, eso se calcularía a unas ciento de docenas por día; aquí en medio camino de mi búsqueda de Aoshi-sama y el resto de Onni, después de haber quedado sin dinero, y haber seguido falsas pistas que solo me han llevado a problemas y caminos segados, solo tengo los viejos recuerdos que me empujan a seguir intentándolo una y otra y otra vez, se que lo conseguiré si no cejo en mi empeño, no me daré por vencida supongo que soy una tonta por seguir a quienes me abandonaron sin permitirme opinar si eso era lo que quería, en fin aquí estoy ahora, así que si tengo que robar para continuar, solo se que lo haré bien. **_

_**PD: espero que Okina nunca se entere, si no la que me armara será para recordar.**_

_(Extraído del diario personal de Misao Makimachi, alto líder en jefe del Onniwabanchu, Japón 1875)_

Notas de autora:

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, debo decir en mi defensa que muchas cosas han ocurrido, aparte del virus "Gabriel" (léase hijo mayor de 4 años 5 meses), la llegada de el servicio de ambulancias las 24 horas (léase hijo menor de 2 años 7 meses) y la mas reciente (y ultima, gracias a dios) mudanza que he vivido, de la cual aun no he terminado de ubicar todo.. en fin se me ha complicado todo hasta ahora,,, casi 2 años despues aqui estoy. Esta también el pequeño tema de los Review, generalmente son esos mensajes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, puesto que al leerlos, me siento mas comprometida a seguir actualizando con regularidad, y mas que el simple hecho de ser madre de dos terremotos, esposa ama de casa y profesora de ingles y aun así dedicarle tiempo a esto, tiene su merito y su precio, con cariño, estoy editando este fic para ustedes, solo les pido a cambio que con sinceridad me digan lo que opinan sobre el.

Con cariño Atte. Elizabeth D'Lara.

Agradecimientos:

A mi esposo Hermy Lara, por la paciencia que a tenido, cuando me desconecto por horas del mundo real para meterme de lleno en esta historia, y le doy a probar un concentrado de atención infantil de parte de nuestros hijos, a grandes rasgos su carácter esta reflejado en este Aoshi-sama.

A mis hijos, que son unos mounstritos pero los amo.

mizao0o0-chan: gracias por tu rew.

blue_azul_acero: si me fije, aun estaba acostumbrandome a los cambios de la pagina.. gracias.

okashira janet: en el fic original, no aparecia ken, pero algo me empujo a incluirlo, supongo que tenia mucho que ver con la vida del Okashira en ese momento. Y pues si Aoshi, me adora *_*

Usagi Akagi: gracias por estar siempre alli amiga, espero que esta vez si podamos llegar al los 100 o mas ¨_¨

gabyhyatt: gracias por tu apoyo.

katie-karina: se que me he perdido del mapa pero aqui estoy.

kunoichi karlá: gracias por tu rew, es muy lindo saber que tambien ustedes entienden la etapa por la que pasa el personaje.

Cleoru Misumi: SI! Soy yo! Makimachi Misao Futura de Shinomori (Si Lo Atrapo) ... jejeje si! En realidad ya lo atrape °_ es que la edad los niños no se tenia que encerairme pero sigo siendo yo al 500% jejeje gracias por el apoyo chicas espero que sigan algunas cosas cambiaron ya lo veran, y si claro que lo leiste y hasta lloraste con el es mi primer fic, este sr tiene al rededor de 10 años ya.

Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN NADA, HAGAN EL INTENTO, NO SABEN LA EMOCION QUE SIENTE UN ESCRITOR AL LEER LAS OPINIONES DE AQUELLOS A QUIENES LES DAMOS NUESTRA IMAGINACION.

OWARI MINNA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia si. (menos Mi Aoshi-sama, que me pertenece en cuerpo alma mente espiritu, corazon etc se lo e quitado a Noubiro-sensei ^_^)**

Konnichiwa minna, gracias por sl apoyo de verdad lo aprecio, bien, como algunos pocos saben hace años escribia con mucha frecuencia en este espacio Web, despues de que borraran mis fic's desapareci, hice mi vida, me case con mi Aoshi-sama lo que vendria a significar que deveria cambiar mi nick "Futura De Shinomori (S.L.A)"... pero no puedo, vine de regrezo con otro nombre y no me senti yo misma asi que bien aqui estoy ¡YO! La unica Makimashi Misao Futura De Shinomori (Si Lo Atrapo)^_^, no hare muchos cambios he decidido no editar mucho.. aunque si alguien se ofrece de editor lo agradeceria, la verdad me cuesta un poco ver mis propios errores por lo general nunca quedo conforme.. bueeeee disfrutenlo a los que lo leen por primera vez, yrecuerdenlo a los que ya lo han leido antes.

"**Dedico este fic al amor de mi vida, mi amado esposo y a mis hijos que fueron los frutos de muchas Incertidumbres derrocadas los amo y no me avergüenzo en decirlo LOS AMO" "Mama"**

Besos Makimashi Misao F.D.S.(S.L.A) ^_^*+*+*.

" _**¿Que es lo mas valioso del mundo?"**_ – le pregunto un estudiante a Zu matestro de Zen venido de china.

"_**la cabeza de un gato muerto**_"- Respondio el maestro

"_**¿Por que la cabeza de un gato muerto es lo mas valioso del mundo?**_"- pregunto el estudiante

"_**Por que nadie puede decir su precio**_"- Respondio su maesto

_Cuentos Zen "Nada Sagrado"_

"+" Recuerdos"+"

*Pensamientos*

Conciencia o Voz interior

- Cambio de escena -

*+* Flash-Back *+*

**CAP: 4 LOS RECUERDOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑAN MI VERDADERA MEDITACION ****"****AOSHI"**

Punto de vista- Aoshi

¡Otou... Otou... Otou...! – Aun despues de la retirada de Okina, la palabra taladraba mi mente sin dejarme espacio para concentrarme y meditar sobre mis demonios, sobre lo que débi o no débi hacer, sobre los ultimos momentos de vida, de aquellos que fueran mas que mis compañeros, mas que mis subordinados, _**"Mis hermanos"**_; aun no llegaba sin embrago a la conclucion exacta del ¿por que? habia aparecido ahora, despues de tantos años, y menos aun ¿que? me incomodaba de ella, por que me molestaba y eran muy pocas cosas las que me molestaban, antes dado a mi condicion de Okashira, ahora, por que Misao se ha dedicado a evitar que me molesten, incluso el Lobo se a mantenido alejado de mi. Respiro profundo, aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, me conentro con mas fuerza esperando lograr mi meta, lentamente mi respiracion va tomando el ritmo normal de meditacion y mi mente se va.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*FLASH BACK( 1 )*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Un joven muchacho sentado en una roca, con un atuendo ninja... el uniforme Oni... se ve frio y distante, sin reflejar ninguna emocion, casi como piedra ya que apenas se mueve, solo se le ve apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, con el estan cuatro hombres y una niña todos con uniforme Oni.. solo impacible mira a la niña frente a el, observando cada una de sus expreciones, preguntandose, como podia ser tan expresiva, si no seria un error iniciarla en el camino, de la muerte, muy a su pesar ella tenia un talento innato aunque tenia sus tropiezos los superaba con alarmante rapidez...

-?-: ¡ Vamos Misao-chan , intentalo de nuevo! - Decía el hombre emascarado con una nota de humor y paciencia, que desmentia por completo su capacidad de destrosar a un enemigo sin titubear, guiando con delicadeza incluso a la pequeña Kuniochi que entrenaba - ¡Manten el equilibrio, haci! - dijo poniendoce en la posicion de ataque que le enseñaba en ese momento completamente recto cuan alto era con los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, fleccionó ligeramnte la rodilla izquierda y lanzo la pierna derecha en una poderoza parada al aire, con lo que revolvio el flequillo de la atonita niña y en un rapido movimiento regreso a su pocicion inicial sin problemas- ¿Ves?, solo ten paciencia, hazlo de nuevo!- Añadio

- ¡Mou, eso es facil!, pero cuando lanzo la patada siempre me caigo!- Solto levantando una nuve de polvo al pisar con fuersa presa de la frustracion- ¡BIEN! – Solto levantando un puño al aire desafiando a algun enemigo invisible y adoptando la misma posicion de Hannya, ejecuto el ejerciso con mortal precicion, si bien con su estatura y fuerza fisica no haria ningun daño ahora, sabian que en unos años no seria lo mismo. – ¿Asi?

-¡Hai, muy bien! Ahora, repite la primera pocicion, luego da un paso con la pierna derecha, dobla un poco la rodilla izquierda e impulsate con la pierna izquierda, una vez en el aire lanza la patada con la derecha y aterriza con la izquierda con los puños al frente! - dijo haciendo una rapida demostracion para Misao e indicandole que le tocaba a ella repetirlo, era una nueva posicion y se veia aun mas animada, la jooven Kuniochi se puso en posicion de ataque y repitio el nuevo ataque con exactitud, pero con mucha fuerza, mas de la que podia contener su pequeño cuerpo, perdio el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas pero Hannya la sostubo antes que se estrellara contra el suelo, ellos la entrenarian si, pero jamas como los entrenaron a ellos, ellos no la harian sufrir.

-¡Bien,! muy bien ya lo tienes demo... debes contener tu fuerza hasta que lo domines a la perfeccion!- Dijo alborotandole el flequillo.

-¡Ahg!, me choca siempre me pasa lo mismo rayos rayos rayos! Siempre que empiezo algo nuevo me estrello!-se quejaba molesta dando saltos mortales en lo que era mas que buena- ¿Vio Aoshi-sama, Yo lo estoy haciendo bien?- Pregunto la niña aterrizando sobre sus pequeños pies frente a el joven Okashira, mientras los otros hombres miraban la escena divertidos; Ella era lo mas puro que alguno de ellos habia tocado jamas, era tan inocente, tan alegre, habia tenido un miedo secreto de que el asesinato de sus padres la dañara, pero ahora, viendo esos ojos Azules, brillantes y llenos a rebosar de alegria, supo con seguridad que ella no estaba traumatizada por la experiencia, aquellos ojos ahora temerosos de su veredicto, no ella no seria dañada, si bien la entrenaban el la protegeria, protegeria esa alegria, esa inocencia.

- Hai Misao-chan- susurro solo para ella, viendo como una enorme sonrisa colgaba de sus labios y sus ojos se llenaban de luz ymas alegria de la que el hubiera visto en otro ser jamas...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*fin de flash back (1)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Y pensar que antes podia saber lo que pensabas y lo que sentias demo... ahora... Todo es cada vez mas confuso para mi, realmante no te entiendo- susurro sin siquiera abrir los ojosy comenzo como siempre, a darle rienda suelta a sus recuerdos, la parte primordial de su meditacion.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Flash Back ( 2 )*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Aoshi no emitia palabra, ni movimiento alguno, solo observaba, a Misao revolverse frente a el nerviosa.

-*¿Como pudo convencerme de que la entrenaramos?, ¡Hannya me lo dijo una vez, y no se equivoco! – Pensaba Aoshi desconcertado aunque sin mostrar nada que pudiera darle pista a alguien de lo que pensaba ( cap- 3)

-¡Aoshi-sama,! AOSHI-SAMA!- gritaba la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a el.

- ¡Hai Misao-chan! daijobu? – contesto quedamente.

Misao: ¿Nani?- contesto la niña borrando su sonrisa y mirandolo con cara de horror- ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS QUE DIA ES HOY?- grito aun mas alto halando su trenza en el proceso, con cara de matarlo si podia.

Al principio no respondio, sin embargo lanzo una fria mirada A la pequeña Kuniochi frente a el que palidecio ante esta, diluyendo su mal humor al instante.

- Es mi cumpleaños... – Contesto finalemnye mirando a Misao y notando por primera vez que trataba inutilmente de esconder algo tras ella.

-¡Hai!- Respondio esta cariñosamente con la mirada llena de alegria y admiracion- ¡je je, gomen, no puedo gritarle al Okashira ne?- agrego sonrrojandoce furiosamente y bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Iie, no puedes- contesto observando a la niña enconjerse ante sus palabras, presa de la verguenza, pensando en lo facil que era saber lo que pensaba y lo que sentia, rogando a los dioces que siempre fuera asi para el.

-¡He!, pues... Hannya,Hyotokotto,Beshimi y Shikijou, le compraron algo - Empezo a decir Misao, cuando Aoshi se levanto mirando el paquete que trataba por todos los medios esconder de su vista, sin resultado alguno.

- Hm? -murmuro en tono frio, mirando a los hombre que aprecieron tras Misao.

- ¡Aoshi-sama! lo compramos... si... pero... juramos que fue Misao-chan la que incistio y lo escogio, ya sabe que no podemos decirle que no! sabe lo incistente que es!- dijo con Hyotokotto,Beshimi y Shikijou asintiendo tras el.

Por otro lado Aoshi estaba a punto de rechazar el obsequio, cuando un tiron de su pantalon le hizo mirar a sus pies donde Misao estaba que no cabia de la alegria, con el paquete frente a el, listo para que lo tomara y recibiera, se sento y ella puso el paquete en sus piernas, mirandolo ansiosamente esperando a que lo abriera.

-¡Espero que le guste Aoshi-sama!- sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sonriendo ruborizada. Mientras que el Okashira se preguntaba Por que es tan dificil decirle que no a _**"ella"**_ , una vez resignado tomo el paquete y abriendolo ante los felices ojos de Misao y los sorprendidos Oni's. Saco una gabardina blanca de cuello y puños amarillos.

- ¿Le gusta Aoshi-sama?... ¡Pruebesela! si? si? siiiiii? – rogo mirandolo con esos grandes ojhos azules y una gran puchero en sus labios y ambas mano en frente en clara señal de suplica, como condenado a muerte Aoshi se levanto pesadamente y se puso la gabardina que le quedava perfectamente- ¡Ay que lindo! - dijo alegremente, dedicandole una sonrisa llena de aprovacion mientras que Hannya lanzaba clara amenazas al resto del Oni, si se atrevian a reise de la observacion de Misao, aunque claramente era el unico al que no podian acusar de nada, pues tras su mascara de Oni, Hannya reía y ambos lo sabian.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*Fin de flash back ( 2 )*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡Ohayo gozamaizu Aoshi-sama- Saludó con mas tranquilidad de lo normal entrando en el salon del templo donde solia meditar, con una bandeja en las manos- ¡OHAYO! AOSHI-SAMA!- grito a todo pulmon sacandolo de sus recuerdos. Este abrio los ojos y la observo buscar la mesa para servirle el desayuno, cosa que antes de la visita de Okina no abria echo, sin embargo habia comprobado que no eran solo delirios del viejo Oni, Aoshi noto que Misao parecia mas animada de hecho se reia sin control- bien!- dijo la joven mujer sin esperar respuesta- ¡Su correspondencia Ah, y si hay al menos un solo mensaje de ese maldito lobo pulgoso grr... - decia murmurando maldiciones para si misma mientras le entregaba una serie de sobres y rollitos de palomas- ¡Y.. ¿ya quiere tomar su te?- Añadio finalmente.

- Aa!- Contesto casi en un susurro, mirandola atentamente, al parecer habia tenido problemas con su cabello, varios mechones salian de la normal trenza impecable. Misao comenzo a hacer la ceremonia del te sin decir palabra. El la miraba recordando la primera vez que Misao le sirvio te.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Flash back*(3)+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Una pequeña Misao tenia serios problemas con la ceremonia de te, sin embargo con trabajo la termino y le entrego la rugosa taza humeante a Aoshi y tomo una para ella. El se llevo la taza a los labios y lentamente tomo un sorbo de lo que Misao llamaba "te".

-* Es la peor "cosa" que he provado en mi vida esta amargo y fuerte, pero lo intento, voy a matar a Omasu por comenzar a enseñarle la ceremonia, ahora tomare veneno en vez de un buen te* pensaba armandoce de valor y recurriendo a su entrenamiento mientras tomaba el agrio y tibio brebaje, mientras Misao esperaba su veredicto sin tomar de su te ya que solo veia a Aoshi.

-¿Y que tal quedo?-Pregunto la niña con una pequeña timida sonrisa en los labios.* Para ser una niña de 6 años no espero que me diga que quedo perfecto, pero algo es algo ne?* -pensaba sin dejar de miralo.

- quedo muy bien... Contesto tras mirar a la sonriente niña y sus ojos brillando con su alegre energia. * Si digo la verdad posiblemente grite hasta dejarme sordo y siendo quien soy no es una opcion*

- ¿Nani?- Solto incredula llevandoce la taza a los labios rapidamente, aun dudando tomo un sorbo y comprobo sus sospechas- ¡LO SABIA!, ¡ ESTO ESTA HORRIBLE Y SABE A RAYOS!- grito con cara de asco y arrebatandole la taza a Aoshi de las manos que la miraba impasible aunque sabia que por dentro reia, ella solia tener ese efecto en el aunque no lo admitiria so pena de tortura o muerte.

- hm!- Murmuro casi burlandoce de si mismo, habia tomado aquel asqueroso brebaje para no lastimar sus sentimientos y ella habia gritado lo que el pensaba a su propio estilo.

-¡Aoshi-sama!, no me mienta cuando haga algo mal, si no , no voy a poder correjirlo y hacerlo bien, un dia de estos lo enveneno y si no me dice nada... me lo promete? –Lo regaño con ua aire de sabiduria que desmentia su edad y estatura mientras le extendia a un sorprendido Aoshi el dedo meñique, aunque no el comprendia el significado de lo que ella trataba de hacer -¿hum? ¡ha, ya!- Solto la niña tomando la gran mano de Aoshi entre sus manos pequeñas con delicadeza, rara en ella entrelasando su propio dedo meñique con el de el, mientras que Aoshi la miraba aun mas confundido.

-¿Misao?- Murmuro secamente sin saber que hacer.

-¡Esta es la peomesa del dedo chiquito y quien la rompa que se pinche con mil agujas y le caiga un rayo ensima!-Canto la niña en tono alegre- ¡Ahora! Usted Aoshi-sama debe prometerme que cuando haga algo mal me lo dira para mejorar si? - agrego mirandolo a los ojos con seriedad, algo importante estaba pasando y el no lograba determinar "que".

- Hm...- Asintio mirandola.* Esto es una promesa?... bueno para ella lo es...*

- ¡Iie NO, no y no!, PROMETALO CON PALABRAS!- grito furiosa cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño frente dedicandole una mirada cargada de ira infantil.

- Lo prometo... – dijo en un susurro tomando la pequeña mano de Misao y entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de ella, algo dolido por er el blanco de la ira de la pequeña.

-¡Bien!- dijo sonrrojandoce furiosamente antes de respirar ondo.- OMASU-NEECHAN! –Grito, como si estuvieran atacando el Aoiya, al instante aparecio una chica de unos 16 años en la sala ataviada con un kimono verde.

- H..hai?- Contesto la joven avergonzada ella sabía sin mirarlo, que Aoshi que queria matarla y comer de ella.

-¡ Onegaii, Hazle un te decente a Aoshi-sama creo que lo envenene con esa cosa que hice- Dijo con un puchero enorme señalando con ira a las tazas de te, pero sin dejar de rei por lo bajo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Fin de flash back (3)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¡Hm! Aoshi-sama... daijobu ka?- Pregunto preocupada, sentafa frente a el, hacia rato que habia terminado la ceremonia.

-Hm?- murmuro cayendo notando que se habia distraido- nada! –añadio con gelides.

-¡Bien,va a querer el te? o prefiere que lo sostenga para usted toda la mañana?- Pregunto claramente molesta, fue entonces que se percato de que Misao le había estado entregando el te desde hacia mucho tiempo; lo tomo y noto las manos enrojecidas de Misao, por el tiempo que había estado sosteniendo la taza caliente.

Punto de vista de Misao

*_**Lo miro y le hablo... y no siento nada anormal... mi corazon se agita aun gritando emocionado las veces que me veo reflejada en sus ojos, pero... al menos ya se que solo es amor de hija... no de mujer...**_* pienso examinando mis manos, la verdad tambien me habia perdido un poco observandolo, como cosa rara.* _**¡si solo es cariño! el hablar con el y Jiya y el me ha hecho bien, siento que me he quitado un peso de encima**_* Me digo a mi misma respirando hondo tratando de ahogar el impetu de mi agitado corazon

¡_**MENTIRA!, TU LO AMAS NO TE ENGAÑES**_! grito una voz dentro de mi sobresaltandome al punto de soltar la taza de te horrorizada por la verda que me plataba cara con firmeza, olvidandome incluso de donde estaba y que hacia, era la verdad que me habia empeñado en ocultar incluso de mi misma, que habia roto el muro de contecion que habia contruido arrazando con la poca compostura que me habia esforzado en mantener.

-¡Misao!- Repitio una segunda vez, mostrando miedo por primera vez en su voz y rostro eternamente impacibles.

- ¡Na... Nani? – Solte automaticamente notando al hombre frente a mi tomandome de los hombros con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño- *_** ¡Oh Kami! ¿A quien engaño? quisiera poder ser capaz de lanzame sobre ti, besarte, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo**_* Casi grite decesperada encerrada en mi propia mente traidora- ¡NO!- Grite consternada ante la traicion contra mi misma que estaba ejecutando tan efectivamente en ese momento. levanto la vista me encuentro con los ojos de Aoshi mirandome como nunca lo habia echo hasta hoy con "_miedo y preocupacion_", sentí un escalofrio recorrerme, la espalda como una descraga electrica, el estaba tan cerca, mas cerca de lo que podía recordar, sabia que en mi estado emocional era una cartucho gigante de dinamita a centimetros de una apabuyante explocion.

*_**¡EL ES MI PADRE, MI HERMANO Y MI AMIGO!**_* Grite decesperada en mi mente luchando por controlar la emociones que me aplastaba y me azotaban con fuerza.* _**¡EL NO ME VE COMO MUJER Y NUNCA LO HARA!**_

_**¡BASTA!**_*- Suplique.

¡_**NO LO AMO**_!- Mentí casi rogando. _**NO LO AMAS**_- Me cuestiono mi conciencia traidora, que no se doblegaba ante mi y eso me asustaba aun mas.

_**¡NO LO MIRES COMO HOMBRE! - ¡MIRALO COMO PADRE!**_

_**¡Y NO LO AMES COMO MUJER! - ¡ AMALO COMO HIJA!**_* Me suplicaba a mi misma echa una penosa montaña sentimientos encontrados, reprimidos y dejados de lado, que se negaban a morir abandonados en algun oscuro rincon de mi mente y corazon. _***¡tengo que salir!, huir de aqui alejarme de todo, alejarme de el antes de que enloquezca y haga algo estupido***_ Me digo sin realemnte importarme pues ya estaba fuera de mi al punto que puse colocando mis manos sobre el pecho de el unico que creo sere capaz de amar y lo empujo lejos de mi apoyandome con todas mis fuerzas, se que es algo estupido pero ya no me importa necesito salir de aqui ahora.

- Misao Daijobu ka?- Pregunto secamente aunque desconcertado. *Que le pasa? Que es esto?* pensaba preocupado mientras se veia alejado de Misao, por la propia mano de esta, esta que nunca lo habia apartado de si misma, ni aun cuando el habia traicionado a todos despues de la batalla contra Shishio.* Miedo?, Verguenza? pero.. por que? de mi?.. Terror? demo.. por que? * pensaba desconcertado ante lo que sentia a travez de su chi, tratando de acercarce a ella y tomarla antes de que se hiciera daño, obviamente estaba fuera de si.

- IIE!..Matte!- Chillo aterrorisada con un rio de lagrimas corriendo sin freno por sus tersas e impolutas mejillas, paro en seco de la imprecion y ella echo a correr fuera de la habitacion, mientras el sentia un indescriptible dolor en el pecho que lo ahogaba _**ella**_ habia tenido miedo de el, _**ella**_ habia huido de el. Pero sin pensar en lo facil que ella podia herirlo sin saber, sin detenerse a pensar en las heridas que de seguro le inflingiria, echo a correr tras ella algo grave le pasaba para reaccionar asi con el y aunque tuviera que torturala se lo diria y luego destrosaria a cualquiera que la haya puesto en ese estado, decidio a la carrera observandola desde lejos correr como si una horda de demonios la persiguiera, casi sintio sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, despues de todo el era un Oniwabanshu, despues de todo "El" era un demonio.

"

" _**Amarte es morir en vida, Quererte, sueño de infacia.**_

_**Mirar y ver que mi vida, Para ti no vale nada.**_

_**Que mala suerte quererte, Que mal remedio el amarte.**_

_**Quiciera siempre tenerte, Y solo puedo soñarte..."**_

Anonimo

"_**Contemple de amor un sueño, y el sueño quice alcanzar.**_

_**Si no lo pude lograr, no fue por falta de empeño.**_

_**Mi lucha fue duro leño, que rompe el filo del hacha;**_

_**Pero el corazon sin tacha, a pesar de ser herido,**_

_**Fue como el tronco partido que no derribo la racha"**_

_**Desengaño-Poemas de Amor**_

"_**Y es aqui cuando me digo que el nunca a sido mio yo siempre he sido de el"**_

_**Makimachi Misao"**_

Extracto del diario personal de M. Makimachi

Era-Meiji

Owarii...

JAPONES:

DAIJOBU KA? ESTAS BIEN?

DAIJOBU: ESTOY BIEN

NE? : NO?

NANI?: QUE? ( MAS FEMENINO )

ORO? QUE?- O- HA! ( MAS MASCULINO)

Notas de autora: Pues si me pase del drama no?... bueno niñas y niños ya vieron que Mi amado Aoshi-sama tiene un lado que no muestra ¬_¬ ni a mi! V_V... bueno aqui empiezan los enredos y las _**Incertidumbres**_

Agradecimientos:

**Okashira Janet**: Bueno amiga si hubieces leído la primera version tal cual te habria dado un ataque, este fue mi primer fan-fic, por aquellos dias habia una chica a quien leía con fidelidad "_**Kami-chan" **_era su nick esta muy metida con su fic " el tiempo pasa" que nunca termino V_V.. asi que ella me convencio de subirlo, y la verdad ni antes ni ahora e tenido reglas en literatura para escribir, aunque voy a ponerme seria y a investigar mas cositas^_^... mis monitos (lease mis hijos) Terremoto-1 y terremoto-2 estan bien gracias volviendome muy loca. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que no te hayas perdido entre pensamientos en 1era 2da o 3era persona... si sabes de un editor lo necesito! ;_;. Chaooo AH... lee mi One-shot. Pleaseeeee ;_;

**Kuniochi karla:** Domo arigato! De veras GRACIASSSSSS ^/^, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual o mas que el anterior, aqui trato de poner un poco de lo que Aoshi-sama medita en el templo, y ya vemos que no le soy tan indiferente ( ojillos llorosos y lluvia de chispas y corazones) lo que pasa es que el hombre no se entiende ni el mismo... te contare algo, este fic esta basado en mi relacion con mi esposo, que en pocas palabras es un cubito de hielo.. ejem "MI" cubito de hielo niñas fueraaaaaa! (Kunais en una mano, Ninjato en la otra, mirada asesina cedienta de sangre GRRRRR) ejem ok... muchas de estas dudas me asaltaron a mi en mi momento, y mucho de lo que cuento aqui en realidad pasó como lo det "te" pero con cafe ^_^ dios bendiga el cafe.. AMEN!, en fin este fic que fue mi primer fic, tiene mucho valor sentimental para mi, y en su momento ayudo a muchas fiction's por asi decirlo... bueno cariño gracias de verdad por leerme lo hago con amor. Por cierto podrias leer mi One-shot?.. ;_; por faaaaa...

No tengo ni 1 rew... BUAAAAAAAAA V_V ya nadie me quiere en

(Misao depre, corre Aoshi-sama a consolarla, jooo que sigo depre no te vayassss ;_; buaaaaa abrazada a mi Ao-sama.

Owarii minna.

¡Si estoy loca!, pero soy feliz y tu?

_**DEJEN REWIEW'S**_


	5. Chapter 5

**TADAIMA MINNAAAAA! **

**Hola a todos espero que disfruten de este capitulo esta echo con cariño y dedicación NO es una adaptación de ningun LIBRO, PELICULA, ETC. NO es una traducción y ES una creación ORIGINAL de su servidora es decir YO Makimashi Misao Futura De Shinomori (Si Lo Atrapo) Ok?... Bien aclarado el punto.. les recuerdo los Personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen a excepción de Aoshi-sama que después de atormentar a Noubiro-sensei accedió a dármelo a cambio de dejarlo en paz por el resto de sus días AMEN… jejeje.**

" _**A MI ESPOSO, UN RECORDATORIO DE TODAS LAS INCERTIDUMBRES QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR PARA ESTAR JUNTOS, BIEN DICE EL DICHO:" LO QUE FACIL LLEGA FACIL SE VA" PUES LO NUESTRO FUE MAS BIEN DIFICIL Y PRONTO CUMPLIREMOS 7 AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS DE AMORES Y DOLORES DE CABEZA… TE AMO TONTO ¿TE LO HE DICHO ULTIMAMENTE?... PUES TE AMO, RECUERDALO, CUIDALO Y PROTEGELO.**_

_**Y A MIS MONITOS ( MIS HIJOS) QUE ME VUELVEN LOCAAAAA PERO QUE ADORO. LOS AMO MAMA…**_

**CAPITULO #5: ¡CUANDO YA NO PUEDO MENTIRME!...**

_**"Naci en una era equivocada, soy **_

_**una "**__**MUJER**__**" y no siento vergüenza de ello soy "**__**INDEPENDIENTE**__**" y tengo la "**__**SUERTE**__**" de pertenecer a una "**__**FAMILIA**__**" donde esas "**__**DIFERENCIAS**__**" son aceptadas y en mi caso, siendo quien "**__**SOY**__**" apoyada y alentada, no soy una "**__**MUJER**__**" de bajar la cabeza en señal de "**__**SUMISION**__**", no soy una "**__**MUJER**__**" de caminar a la "**__**SOMBRA**__**" de ningún "**__**HOMBRE**__**" ya sea "**__**PADRE, HERMANO, ESPOSO O HIJO**__**", no soy una "**__**MUJER**__**" de "**__**OBEDECER**__**" ciegamente a "**__**NADIE**__**" solo por ser "**__**HOMBRE**__**", obedecí a mi "**__**OKASHIRA**__**" hasta que dejo se serlo e hice pedazos "**__**El Manual de la Mujer**__**" que apoyaba la anulación de todas en pro de alimentar y fomentar el orgullo de los hombres y su creencia de superioridad, fue una lastima que otro se me hubiese adelantado en matar a su creador, "**__**YO**__**" particularmente le habría enseñado lo mas dolorosamente posible como anulase así mismo.. "**__**MALDITO**__**". Soy "**__**LA MUJER**__**" que ríe cuando siente alegría, que llora cuando siente tristeza, que ruge de rabia cuando pelea y que suspira ahogadamente cuando ama, platónicamente si pero "**__**YO AMO**__**". No naci en la era correcta eso es claramente cierto, pero al menos formo "**__**PARTE**__**" de una pequeña "**__**ELITE**__**" de "**__**MUJERES**__**" que "**__**NO**__**" nos "**__**DEJAMOS**__**" ni dejaremos "**__**ANULAR**__**" por esta "**__**SOCIEDAD**__**" machista y temerosa de nuestro "**__**PODER**__**". Naci en una época equivocada "**__**SI**__**" pero no por ello me "**__**DOBLEGARAN**__**". **_

"_**SOY MISAO MAKIMACHI LIDER DEL ONIWABANCHU POR AUTO-DECRETO Y POR DERECHO DE SANGRE, ¿POR QUE DIABLOS TENDRIA "YO", QUE BAJAR LA CABEZA ANTE ALGUN HOMBRE O ANTE NADIE YA QUE ESTAMOS?... TEME MUNDO POR QUE NADIE ME METERA EN EL MOLDE DE LAS "SILENCIOSAS Y SUFRIDAS MUJERES**__**" que caminan hoy en día por las callejuelas fingiendo felicidad y aguantando el dolor de la ultima paliza-violación perpetrada por el hombre que debería cuidarlas, sin apoyo de algún familiar… ¡Que mis palabras queden para la historia, y les muestre a las generaciones futuras, que existió un grupo de mujeres que luchaban y amaban con la misma fiereza que ellos, y que yo su Okashira, fui parte activa de ello, con orgullo!...**_

"_**Extracto del Diario personal de la Okashira Makimachi Misao"**_

Corría, la agitación dentro de ella casi no la dejaba respirar, no veía el camino que seguía por inercia, no miraba a la gente que se llevaba por en medio y gruñía alguna queja, pero que no se atrevía a mas so pena de recibir una respuesta de la joven "Okashira" que llevaría en su cuerpo por semanas y luego seria un recordatorio de por vida. Corría, simplemente corría, las lagrimas empañaban su visión periférica pero su instinto estaba ahora mas alerta que nunca, corría como si los demonios que representaba su clan le pisaran los talones dispuestos a reclamar y engullir su cuerpo y su alma, la opresión en el pecho iba aumentado a cada paso y amenazaba con explotar y su única meta era el único lugar donde podría gritar a voz a cuello sus dolores y frustraciones y solo recibiría apoyo y consuelo de quienes la amaban, Kami crecer no era fácil ser mujer menos… Tantas emociones, malditas emociones que podrían volver loco al mas cuerdo y ella que siempre había admitido tener una veta de locura, sentía que esa "veta" había estallado contaminando todo su sistema respiró profundo tratando de calmase un poco inhalando el apetitoso aroma del Tempura especial de Shiro y parte de su tensión cedió un poco estaba en "casa"

-¿Doshite? – Gimió Misao inaudiblemente viendo acercase el Aoiya cada vez mas. **¿QUE DIABLOS ME PASA?, ¿NO HABIA QUEDADO EN QUE **"EL"** ERA MI PADRE?... ¿ EN QUE NO LO AMO?, ¿EN QUE LO HABIA OLVIDADO?, ¿ EN QUE MI ALMA DESCANSABA?, ¿EN QUE HABIA DEJADO DE DARME EN LA CABEZA CONTRA LAS PIEDRAS POR UN AMOR NO BIEN ACOGIDO?, ¿POR UN AMOR QUE NO TENIA LUGAR?... ¿TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO?... ¿ENTONCES... POR QUE, POR QUE0, ¡SHIKUSO! POR QUE? ** Gritaba desesperada en sus pensamientos mientras entraba al Aoiya a la carrera sin darse cuenta o sin importarle un bledo las lagrimas que libremente por sus tersas mejillas sin cesar, causando diferentes sentimientos en aquellos que la vieron, desde preocupación por parte de quienes la amaban hasta indignación a los que tenían la mente tan cerrada como para admitir tal acción en publico.

-¡MISAO-CHAN!... ¿DAIJOBU KA? – Chillo Okon desde la entrada del Aoiya en donde Omasu ahorcaba a Okina por corretear a una muchacha que comía en el Aoiya, pero los tres al ver a Misao en ese estado histriónico detuvieron el ajetreo normal y fueron tras ella diciéndoles una con la mirada a los otros que se ocuparan del negocio, mientras Misao corría entre la clientela del Aoiya, intentando no chocar con nadie sin mucho resultados ya que las lagrimas la cegaban, estaba tan confundida... tan asustada de si misma de sus propia reacción, que no lograba comprender nada de lo que Omasu y Okon le decían ya que Okina tuvo que quedarse con Shiro, Kuro y William atendiendo los pedidos. Finalmente Misao entro a su habitación y se lanzo sobre el futon sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Dime Que te paso Misao que te hizo Aoshi-Sama?- Dijo Omasu entrando con Okon a la habitación mirando a Misao estremecerse con los sollozos silenciados con fuerza contra el futón donde mantenía el rostro firmemente.

-¿Que te dijo que te puso así cariño? –Dijo Okon suavemente, tratando inútilmente de calmarla.

-¡OH MALDICION, DINOS O LE PREGUNTAREMOS A "EL"!- Grito Omasu como ultimo recurso ya que ellas sabían perfectamente que Misao preferiría desollarse ella misma con un Kunai, que meter a Aoshi en este asunto. - ¡Vamos cielo, tienes que hablar y si no es con nosotras, entonces dime!, ¿Con quien? - Dijo mas calmada sentándose en el tatami junto a Okon quedando ambas frente a ella mirándola con maternal preocupación.

- ¡Do…ushi…te- Hipo llorosa Misao, sin levantar apartar el rostro del futón. ** ¿Por que?... ¿Por que mi corazón se acelero de esa forma?, ¿Por qué sentí deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo, no como hija ¡Oh! nunca como hija!, quise hacerlo como mujer. ¡PENSE QUE NO ME IMPORTABA COMO HOMBRE, PENSE QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS ERAN CARIÑO, EL CARIÑO DE UNA HIJA A SU PADRE Y AHORA... Ahora… no, no, ¡NO!, ¡NOO!- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas con toda la angustia que sentía, allí en la privacidad de su mente donde solo ella era dueña y señora de sus deseos.

-¡Misao, dinos por favor... es por… Aoshi-sama? ¡DINOS! por favor! Estamos preocupadas por ti eres como una hermana para nosotras y eres nuestra Okashira, dinos! te lo ruego Misao!- Dijo Omasu rayando en la desesperación y controlándose para no llorar, ellas sentían su angustia como propia, la habían visto durante años esperando el regreso de Aoshi y los otros, la habían visto partir en su búsqueda, habían visto su dolor cuando los traiciono al unirse a Makoto Shishio, la habían visto recibirlo de brazos abiertos y ellos lo recibieron por amor a ella y finalmente la habían visto cuidar de el con amor y esmero durante aquellos años, ellas habían visto y vivido todo con ella.

-¡Por favor!- Rogo Okon limpiándose los ojos aguados nunca habían visto a Misao en ese estado, ella siempre le había puesto su mejor cara a todo, siempre sonriendo siempre feliz verla así les rompía el corazón a las dos mujeres mayores. Misao se revolvió con incomodidad en el futon y con un suspiro pesado y tembloroso se sentó frente a ellas, sus ojos Azules cielo estaban ahora inflamados y nublados por un velo rojizo de tanto llorar.

-¡E…El no me hizo nada chicas!- Murmuro finalmente levantándose incapaz de yacer allí como una cobaya esperando sacrificio mientras Omasu y Okon se miraron mutuamente cancelando los planes de asesinato. -¡Soy yo, yo, YO!. Pensé que en estos tres años lo había olvidado, pero… No-fue-así, pero!... pero también lo vi como padre! y ahora me doy cuenta de que también lo quiero así!, ¡Diablos!... ¿La verdad?... ¡la verdad es que estoy confundida!- Decía casi suplicante- ¡YA NO SE QUE ME PASA- Rugió frustrada y agotada física y espiritualmente. -Yo... yo lo... amo… como hombre, pero... también como padre... lo admiro como mujer... pero... pero también como hija! y POR KAMI! Yo, ya no se, no se si lo amo o lo aprecio, es que... estos sentimientos que siento por el son tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez... que... que

- ¡Misao! – Murmuro Omasu con tristeza mientras Okon y ella la miraban y se miraban entre ellas continua mente sin saber que decirle, pero comprendiendo muy bien lo que ocurría en la cabeza y en el corazón de Misao.

-¡AAHHGG!- Bramo frustrada llevándose las manos a la cabeza con horror- ¿Oh por Kami, hace un rato! - dijo la joven Okashira mas calmada y apartándose las lagrimas casi con desprecio.

- Comencé a analizar lo que sentía cuando lo veía y justificando cada suspiro, diciéndome que era admiración como padre!, ¡PERO!... Mi conciencia me grita que me miento, que lo amo como una mujer ama a un hombre! y sin darme cuenta grite y como una idiota solté la taza de té cando el me llamo ara que reaccionara, solo me di cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenia... y de que lo que mas deseaba era abrazarme a el y gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que siento- Agrego dejando escapar un sollozo mientras una lagrima se colaba por las hendijas de sus ojos- ¡QUE LO AMO!... Lo empuje y salí corriendo como loca del templo lo mas rápido que pude... ¡pero!... ¡El!... ¡el es como mi padre, eso es lo que siempre me ha demostrado y yo se que el no me vera jamás como mujer, nunca!... ¡HAAA ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA! NO ENTIENDO, NO COMPRENDO QUE DIABLOS ME PASA! LA CONSIENCIA ME DICE UNA COSA!, ¡PERO LA RAZON DICE OTRA! díganme ¿Que me pasa?, ¿Qué hago? – Soltó dando un suspiro agotado y dejándose caer sentada frente a Omasu y Okon, que la miraban sorprendidas y preocupadas.

La vio correr como si su vida dependiera de seguir corriendo, tuvo la opción de tomar un camino mas corto, uno por donde no tropezaría con nadie, uno por donde llegaría incluso antes que ella, pero no lo tomo, su decisión fue seguirla a ella, como una sombre que era en lo que se había convertido, en "Su" sombra, la vio tropezar en varias ocasiones y escucho los murmullos y quejas de la muchedumbre, pero nadie oso poner sus manos sobre ella ni siquiera para reprenderla por el atropello, y si alguien hubiese sido tan tonto, había pagado con su vida había perdido la cordura cuando sus mas fieles hombres y amigos dieron su vida voluntariamente por el y después cuando tuvo su segunda y ultima batalla contra Himura descubrió que ella era lo ataba al Aoiya, al Oniwabanchu e incluso a la vida si bien se perdió durante un buen tiempo en su introspección seguía guardándola y de aquel que osara tocarla se cobraría la vida.

-¡Okina!, ¿Donde esta?- Dijo entrando al deshabitado Aoiya que por razones desconocidas, cerraba temprano, Okina, Shiro, Kuro y hasta William siempre respetuoso y cortes, miraban a Aoshi con fuego en los ojos, Aoshi no se sorprendió y claros deseos de tortúralo hasta la muerte y sacarle respuestas que el tampoco tenia y estaba dispuesto a desollarlos a ellos para obtenerlas.

- ¿Que le hiciste, que le dijiste?-Pregunto Okina poniéndose frente a el -¿Por que Mi Caramelito llego en ese estado?, ¡vamos muchacho habla!- Dijo Okina mirando a Aoshi a los ojos con aparente tranquilidad todos sabían perfectamente que lo que mas quería Okina era molerlo a palos hasta hacer que escupiera todo lo que tuviera entre pecho y espalda pero se había impuesto la ley del silencio el día en que Himura había rechazado matar a Aoshi por el bien de Misao.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber anciano!-Dijo en tono tan frio que todos retrocedieron, por un momento Okina pudo ver al asesino que había estado dispuesto a matarlo, con tal de obtener la cabeza de Himura. - ¿donde esta? – Repitió aun mas gélidamente mirándolo fijamente y sin pestañar como un depredador cazando a su presa.

-¡Esta en su habitación con Omasu y Okon! , Creo… Aoshi muchacho que no es recomendable que vayas hacia allá ahora!- Agrego el mayor de los Onmitsu rápidamente viendo que Aoshi comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Doushite?- murmuro audiblemente y con marcada sequedad.

-¡Por que primero vamos a hablar y me dirás lo que paso a ver si logro entender!- Dijo Okina mirándolo con calculada calma, Aoshi reconsidero y asintió caminando y tomando el camino opuesto a la habitación de la Kuniochi. - ¡Encárguense de todo muchachos! – Les dijo a kuro, Shiro, William antes de seguir a Aoshi.

-¡Misao-chan solo estas confundida, pero tienes que enfrentar eso no huirle como lo has hecho hoy estas son las consecuencias una siempre termina haciendo algo estúpido cuando reprimimos nuestros sentimiento cariño; tienes que descansar un poco y ver lo que pasa desde otro ángulo tienes que hacer algo diferente que te distraiga un poco, no se ver gente nueva, viajar, o hacer algún "cambio"!- dijo Omasu cambiando una extraña mirada con Okon, quien por un momento pareció haber alcanzado la iluminación de buda.

- ¡Oh si! Además es muy fácil confundirse, si lo único que haces es servirle el te y obligarte a tratarlo como si no significara nada para ti reprimiéndote por completo!, tienes que distraerte un poco, no se... entrenar en otro lugar, o no se... Algo que aleje un poco tu mente de todo esto!- Dijo Okon Sonriendo con la malicia de quien sabe algo que nadie mas sabe.

-¡Vamos Misao tienes 19 años!, eres una mujer joven y hermosa pero no tienes amigas de tu edad! Okon y yo casadas solo te servimos de tortura y confidentes... ¡SI DE TORTURA MISAO!- Puntualizo Omasu al ver la expresión de consternación cruzar el rostro de Misao- ¿Acaso crees que no te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que te torturamos todos los días?, ¿Todos casados y con hijos? y tu sola y pensando ¿Que no tienes esperanza alguna?...- Dijo mirándola con un gesto contrito.

-¡Yo soy muy feliz por ustedes, los niños son... – Mascullo Misao ofendida.

- ¡Ya, pero ya es hora de que tu también formes una familia!- Dijo Okon cortándola con suavidad tomándole la mano para calmarla.

-¿YO?... ¡Yo no estoy en condiciones de formar una familia, si tengo un desorden de sentimientos que ordenar! – Soltó Misao con una risita histérica.

-¡EXACTO!... eso es!, tienes que conocer a otros hombres Misao-chan! y de esa forma sabrás que es lo que realmente sientes por Aoshi-san, si te das la oportunidad de conocer a otros hombres casaderos podras ver con claridad que es lo que sientes en realidad, has pasado tu vida junto a Shiro y Kuro que están casados así que no cuentan Will-chan esta casado, Okina es muy viejo y pervertido, Himura obviamente atraído por Kaoru Sano.. sin comentarios sobre el, y por ultimo Aoshi a quien has idolatrado desde niña, si te alejas un poco y tratas de ver mas allá de lo acostumbrado, entonces veras lo que buscas.-Explico Omasu con un extraño brillo presente en los ojos, que le daba a la mujer un aire peligroso.

-¿NA...nani?, ¿U... ustedes creen que así lo sabré?... ¿Heee... "Okon?... Omasu?... – Dijo Misao dudosa con un hilo de voz y sintiendo que todas sus alarmas de auto-conservación trabajaban sobre marcha advirtiéndole de un peligro que aun no podía percibir a simple vista, por otro lado Omasu y Okon se miraban entre ellas y empezaron a asentir, como si hubiese corrido entre ellas alguna comunicación sin palabras y hubiesen llegado a algún acuerdo sin darla por enterada de nada.

-¡Aa!, estoy de acuerdo con Omasu pero... ¡Primero lo primero cariño!... –Dijo Okon sonriendo maliciosamente junto a Omasu que tenia la expresión de traviesa maldad que le explicaba a Misao por que sus alarmas internas se habían vuelto locas de golpe y porrazo.

- ¿NA... Na… nani?- Balbuceo Misao horrorizada, ella sabia que aquellas expresiones no eran nada con lo que ella estaría de acuerdo**!Ay por Kami!, ¿Que me van a hacer estas dos?** gimió golpeándose mentalmente por haber estado ahogada en la tragedia como para no proveer algo así.

Casi al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Okina…

Después de que

-Y salió corriendo sin decir palabra- Dijo Aoshi terminando de explicarle a Okina lo que había pasado mirando al hombre mayor con atención algo en su expresión de confusión no encajaba aunque no lograba ver "por que"

-¡Realmente Aoshi, no entiendo nada muchacho!... A ver si entiendo… Dices que se quedo con la mirada perdida y luego grito "¡NO!", y luego te miro y te empujo, -Enumero Okina caminando de un lado a otro comprendiendo lo que pasaba teniendo una vaga a idea de lo podría estar pasando, mas sabia con seguridad que de el abrir la boca su amada "florecita" iba a arrancarle la piel en tiras con el kunai mas oxidado y desafilado que consiguiera. ** ¡Esta así por "TI" pedazo de bakka!... ¡Pero... tengo que desviarlo, si entra allí como una estatua animada fría y sin corazón, destrozaras a mi niña!...** Pensaba Okina buscando alguna idea loca que lo alejara del objetivo real un par de segundos después sonrió maliciosamente si "ESO" no lo apartaba de la verdad por Kami que nada podría hacerlo…

-¿Entonces?...- Dijo Aishi secamente Sacando a Okina de su letargo.

-¡Esto es posiblemente mas grave de lo que pensé!, ¿Crees que a Misao le haya pasado algo en estos días?- Dijo enarcando las cejas varias veces.

-¿A… que te refieres? – dijo Aoshi en un tono capaz de congelar hasta al mismo demonio, miro a Okina a los ojos y comprendió lo que quería decir. ¿Como te atreves?, ¡Yo no la he tocado Hentai!-Agrego inexpresivo, aunque internamente agitado.

-¡No, no me refiero a ti Aoshi no bakka!- Soltó Okina de golpe controlando los deseos de echarse a reír en su cara. ** ¡Claro que tu no hijo!... ¡De haber sido tu, ella estaría feliz y yo te hubiese obligado a casarte con ella… o te hubiese matado! je je je... Lastima, que en todos esos años junto a mi no aprendiste nada sobre lo "esencial" de la vida"!** Pensaba con maldad.

-Hm!... – Murmuro. ** ¿Que?... acaso… Mi Misao tiene un pretendiente?, ¿Tiene ella a alguien que ama tanto para… ¡Lo matare!...- Bramo con odio en su mente. Y por haberla tocado y por habérmela robado también no? Dijo una burlona voz en su cabeza, que sonaba curiosamente como la suya. ** ¡NO, ella es mi HIJA!** Dijo mentalmente alarmado. - ¡Okina! – Dijo Aoshi con maléfica suavidad, haciendo que Okina recordara cuando casi lo mata, había odio y hielo en su voz impregnada de una clara amenaza. -¿Misao, tiene un amigo muy apegado a ella?, ¿un pretendiente?, ¿Un Novio?- Agrego con mortal lentitud en sus palabras mientras los ojos de Aoshi se habían vuelto mas obscuros y había un brillo de puro odio en ellos.

-Ano… Aoshi! – Mascullo Okina alarmado- **¡Si esa mirada, esa la mirada de odio que tenia cuando casi me mata, creo que me pase de la raya y no puedo retractarme a menos que quiera que me arranque la cabeza con sus propias manos.**Pensaba Okina con algo de temo. - ¡No!

- ¿Entonces crees que la obligaron?- Dijo Aoshi aun mas amenazador cerrando los puños sin que Okina lo viera, cosa que no logro. ** ¡Si es así mas rápido lo matare!** Prometió con sanguinaria satisfacción.

- ¡Aa! – Contesto Okina notando la rabia de Aoshi en los puños que mantenía cerrados con fuerza tal que sus nudillos habían perdido el color ** Ay muchacho… Ella no hace mas que mirar por tus ojos BAKKA!, jamás se entregaría a nadie, y en contra de su voluntad? Disculpa que tus sentidos se nublen, pero estamos hablando de una ninja experimentada y de la "Okashira" del Oniwabanchu que se ha esforzado con lagrimas, sudor y sangre para ser quien es!; ¡Vamos hijo!, te debe ocurrir algo mas para creer algo así, por que tu no la crees tan débil o si? ** Pensaba el anciano caminando de un lado a otro evitando el contacto visual con Aoshi, ya que no aseguraba poder el contener la risa ante la estupidez que Aoshi creía.

- Lo matare con mis manos desnudas…- Dijo con un helado susurro de ultratumba cargado de odio, rabia y celos por que por mas que quisiera dejar el sentimiento de lado este no cedía. ** ES TU HIJA, ES TU HIJA** se decía mentalmente como un Sutra, esperando que de tanto repetirlo lo creyera de verdad.

- ¡Aoshi hijo!… - Dijo Okina alterado - **!Ahora si que Kami nos ayude, me deje llevar por mis pensamientos mundanos, Misao-chan me va a matar y con razón y si por algún milagro me salvo de ella, Aoshi no me dejara tan fácilmente esta vez… creo que saldré de viaje…** pensaba alarmado retrocediendo ante la amenaza de Aoshi y pensando lo que le haría Misao.

-¿QUEEE? – Se escuchó el grito puramente femenino todo el Aoiya- ¿QUE YO QUE?, YO? ponerme un KIMONO? – Recalco la joven Okashira del Oniwabanchu con cara de terror- ¡ Oh no, de ninguna manera, no!, NO! y NO! como Okashira del Oniwabanchu me opongo rotundamente a prestarme para tamaña tontería, me niego! – dijo poniendo su mejor mirad amenazadora, que en otro día y por otras razones las habría echo correr por sus vidas.

-¡Eso mi querida Misao, no te salvara esta vez!- Dijo Okon mirando a Misao de modo reprobatorio. -¡Asi que olvídate de decirnos que como "Okashira" te opones, por que te obedeceremos, esta vez! -Agrego riendo por las caras de terror de Misao ante un posible cambio.

-¡Haaaaaa!... ¡Hay que hacer algo con ese cabello, esta muy bien cuidado, para mantenerlo en esa trenza - Omasu sacando una libreta de algún lugar y anotando cosas en ella sin parar observar a Misao de arriba a bajo, que pasaba por todos los colores del coraje ante su inminente derrota.

-¡Mañana la llevaremos! – Dijo Okon mirando a Omasu que Ahora caminaba examinando a Misao anotando los puntos donde trabajarían, mientras Misao murmuraba maldiciones y se preguntaba distraídamente "¿Desde cuando aquellas dos kuniochi estarían planeando aquel ataque?, y ¿Como ella había caído tan estúpidamente?" y planeando inconscientemente como sacarles esa idea descabellada de la cabeza a aquellas dos, entonces lo vio "el" el motivo de toda aquella locura, el motivo de que estuviera caminando por el sendero de la confusión y la locura el motivo de sus lagrimas, de su alegría y sus frustraciones "el" Aoshi Shinomori apareció en la puerta de la habitación junto a Okina ambos con una extraña expresión cruzándoles el rostro detrás de Omasu y Okon, que planificaban animadamente lo que harían con Misao al día siguiente pero la aludida no escuchaba absolutamente nada había dejado de escuchar desde que "El" había aparecido en su campo visual.

-¿Daijobu ka Misao-chan?- Dijo Omasu de golpe sorprendiéndose como todos de la palidez de Misao a tal punto que esta parecía a punto de desmayarse, sin embargo Misao no parecía reaccionar solo miraba Aoshi fijamente y sin pestañear.

-Hmn- Gimió inaudiblemente reprimiendo con efectividad las ganas de echar el edificio abajo a fuerza de gritos- ** ¿Que hace el aquí… y ahora? **Gruñía mentalmente haciendo esfuerzos de mantenerse callada** ¡Bueno mujer! ¿Y que esperabas si saliste del templo como alma que lleva el diablo ne? Dijo con burlona ironía una voz en su cabeza.

-¡MISAO MUJER REACCIONA!- Soltó Okon asustada al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, amenaza o lo que fuera de Misao mas se percato de que esta tenia la mirada perdida en un punto detrás de ellas, Okon y Omasu siguieron la dirección de su mirada perdida encontrando inmediatamente la razón de su letargo.

- Hnm – Murmuro por inercia, su mente estaba aletargada y confundida- **¿Lo quieres como mujer? o ¿Como hija?... Bien el fue tu padre, tu amigo, tu hermano y lo quieres mucho pero... ¿DE que forma lo quieres?, ¿Lo... quieres... como hombre?** Se debatía mentalmente. ¡Si como hombre definitivamente, y lo sabes aunque te lo quieras negar! Dijo con jubilo una voz en su cabeza.

** NO!**-Grito mentalmente ella tenia una lucha interna en ese momento.

-¡MISAOOO! - Gritaron las mujeres mayores al mismo tiempo, sacándola de su lucha interna y encarándola con la vida real)

- ¡Aa, Estoy bien! – Escupió Misao secamente mirando a Aoshi evitando sus ojos a la vez, ya no confiaba en que pudiera camuflar en ese momento todo el torbellino de emociones que la atravesaban.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- Dijo Aoshi gélidamente dirigiéndole inevitablemente una fría mirada directamente a los ojos que había quedado en blanco.

- ¡Demo! – Masculló Omasu retorciéndose los dedos nerviosamente. ** ¡HAY, por Kami!... ¡Si estos dos hablan hoy, Misao lo mata o el le saca la verdad y ella huye y no la encontramos jamás!... ¿Ay que hago, que hago? ** Pensaba la mujer y muerta de miedo, mirando a Okon que parecía pensar lo mismo.

- Hmp… ¿Hablar?... ¿Sobre que Aoshi-sama? – Dijo Misao rogando a los dioses que su voz sonara tranquila y neutra aunque inevitablemente fría.

-¿Podríamos empezar por lo que paso en el templo?- Dijo Aoshi aun mas gélidamente pensando en lo que Okina le había dicho.

-¿Pues, no Misao-Chan necesita descansar!- Chillaron Omasu y Okon tratando de impedir que Misao abriera la boca pero era demasiado tarde pues la escucharon decir:

-¡Solo me asuste, además usted nunca se mueve de su maldito asiento en el templo!- Dijo secamente - ¡No me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco tensa y estresada por el trabajo en el Aoiya cada vez esta mas fuerte, nada mas lo juro!- Agrego mirando a Okina suplicante.

-¡Yo no lo creo así!... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – Dijo Aoshi mirándola con tal intensidad que Misao comenzaba a sentirse desnuda y avergonzada.

- ¿Nani?- Contesto confundida- **¿Y ahora por que hace tanto frio?...** - ¿Algo, contarle algo… algo como que?- Agrego sin entender mirando a Okina que la miraba de modo muy extraño, la miraba como miraba a las chicas que perseguía y eso la asusto aun mas de lo que estaba pues le dio una idea y clara respuesta de lo que el viejo verde le había dicha a Aoshi para desviar su atención de lo que sucedía en realidad. ** ¡OKINA MALDITO HENTAI TE MATAREEE!** Ladro mentalmente tomando nota mental de torturas y venenos que podría probar en el.

-¿Algo sobre algún pretendiente por ejemplo? - Sugirió ocultando los ojos que echaban frio fuego capaz de asustar al mismo Makotto Shisho tras el flequillo, y confirmando las sospechas de Misao, Omasu y Okon entendieron perfectamente lo que quiso decir, y más aun viendo a Jiya mirando a Misao aterrado. Aoshi, Okina, Omasu y Okon no supieron con exactitud que había pasado, solo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Okina había aparecido pegado a la pared con un ojo morado y en su ropa había mas de una docena de kunais .

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN HENTAI JIYA?- grito Misao ahora parada frente a Aoshi que se sorprendió de la velocidad de ataque de Misao. ¡Y TU!, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE AOSHI SHINOMORI, QUE TU, TU y precisamente TU?, ¡te creas cualquier estupidez de mi Bramo echa una furia frente a un muy confundido y algo apenado Aoshi que jamás había sido blanco de su mal humor.- ¿QUE AHORA ERES TAN HENTAI COMO JIYA? - Agrego poniéndose las manos en las caderas lanzándole su mejor mirada asesina.- ¡BAKKA!- Chillo refugiándose en los brazos de Omasu ocultando en su hombro el rostro sonrojado de ira y vergüenza, si notar que los había dejado a todos perplejos, ella nunca le había gritado en toda su vida adulta y menos le había insultado así que no era raro ver la perpleja expresión dibujada en el rostro de todos los presentes, incluyendo al que normalmente era el frio e inexpresivo Aoshi Shinomori Ex Okashira del Oniwabanchu.

- Yo… - Empezó a decir Aoshi, pero fue cortado por las expresiones de alarma de Okon y Omasu, que trataban de calmar a la mujer en que se había convertido su pequeña niña. ** ¿Bakka?... ¡voy a matarte Okina!** Juro mentalmente notando por primera vez el kunai a la altura de su mejilla enterrado en el marco de la puerta junto a el solo centímetros de su piel.

"_**A veces pienso que la vida pasa frente a mi y todos cambien y yo sigo aquí suspendida en el tiempo, sin amar, sin odiar, sin vivir. Solo aquí suspendida esperando a aquí una estrella fugaz se apiade de mi y cumpla el deseo de mi corazón, esperando que tu amado mío te des la oportunidad de vivir, me des la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que siento por ti sin miedo a ser rechazada, por que ¿Sabes? Te amo… Y a pesar de amarte desde lejos, aquí mi cuerpo suspendido en el tiempo, enamorada de una estrella fría y lejana, podría romperme en mil pedazos con una sola palabra de rechazo pronunciada por tus labios, es gracioso… YO la mujer ninja, YO la guerrera temida, YO la Okashira, solo lloro y sufro solo por ti… y aunque tu no lo sepas seguiré aquí, siempre en la oscuridad amándote desde lejos siempre temerosa siempre enamorada de ti. Dime ¿Te he dicho algunas vez que te amo?, ¿No? Espera un poco la próxima vez me armare de valor y te lo diré, luego como una estrella fugaz desapareceré…" **_

**(Estracto del diario personal de Makimachi Misao. Era Meiji)**

**Notas de autora:**** Konnichiwa minna, debo decir, que extraño... Realmente extraño el formato original de este fic… dios… era mas fácil cuando escribí todo esto tipo "Guion" podía darme el lujo de poner mis comentarios y darle expresiones locas a los personajes, pero… es el camino de la evolución jejeje, bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo editado… ( dios ) no es mas fácil, para mi es como escribir tttooooooo de nuevo, pero lo disfruto. Recuerden niñas y niños, que soy una SEÑORA casada y con HIJOS es decir, si me tardo en subir capítulos compréndanme hago muchos malabares para actualizar… en fin**

**Espero realmente que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, dejo entrever algunas cosillas a ver que tal se da… les recuerdo este fic ya esta terminado. **

**Agradecimientos: **

_**Primero que nada y como siempre a la persona que inspiro el contenido de esta historia que a pesar de ser "adaptada a la época" es de mi experiencia real… a mi amado esposo el autor de mis alegrías después de sacarme muchas lagrimas de frustración ¬_¬… Por su paciencia y apoyo, por animarme a regresar tantos años después… a mis 2 hijos a los que amo... Pero estoy regalando ahorita mismo… jajaj es broma y a todos aquellos que apoyaron este fic años atrás GRACIAS sus palabras de aliento alimentaron mi alma en aquellos días y son unos hermosos recuerdos que aun conservo GRACIAS.**_

_*** **_**Loba: **** Konnichiwa Loba-chan! jeje gracias por tu review… y lo de las comas, siempre tengo ese problema, si no pongo muchas no pongo ni una… jejeje sorry! U_U**

**Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado como he tratado con las personalidades de los personajes (valga la redundancia) en aquellos días, no quería alterar la línea del tiempo ni sus caracteres quería plasmar la evolución de cada uno así que no podía soltar a un Aoshi soltando carcajadas por cualquier cosa ni a una Misao extremadamente madura, en realidad use a esos personajes, pero las personalidades son 100% las de mi esposo y su servidora espero que te haya gustado este capitulo donde he sacado a relucir un poco los sentimientos de Aoshi y un poco de los cambios de Misao, espero tener mas comentarios en mi bandeja de entrada pronto y por favor te suplico que veas mis otros fic's y me des tu opinión, de verdad aprecio mucho las criticas "CONSTRUCCTIVAS" ^_^ gracias espero leerte pronto, con cariño y sinceramente agradecida Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.L.A) ^_^… besosssss**

*** ****Okashira Janet: **** Konnichiwa Okashira Janet-sama jejeje largo ne? **

**Antes que nada GRACIAS por tu rewiew! ^_^**

**Wow!... no me había dado cuenta de que me comía algunas palabras, pero voy a revisar para arreglarlo ok?... dame un tiempito. Lo de la Uni. Te entiendo yo pase por eso… dios y a final de semestre es como el infierno en la tierra, 2 o 3 o 4 exámenes en un día en 1 semana completa y a veces 2… _ seeee te entiendo. Bien al fic, la razón de la "Bipolaridad" de Misao es simple, a pasado 3 años reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos por Aoshi y ya a caído en el circulo vicioso de auto-mentirse y siendo ella como es decir "LA MATA DE LA ALEGRIA" reprimir algo por mucho tiempo, simplemente la supera, así que en esta etapa de su vida es una bomba de tiempo, es decir nadie sabe que le toca con ella en este momento como ya leíste hasta a Aoshi le toco su sopa hirviendo.. jajaja, bueno me alegro mucho de leerte por aquí y espero leerte pronto… Owari con cariño y agradecida Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.L.A) ^_^… besosssss**

*** ****Lis-chan o Rinko Inukai: **** Feliz de recuperar a una vieja amiga jejeje tu leíste este fic en sus inicios hace aaaaañooosssss así que debes de recordar algunas cositas ^_^ gracias por estar allí, no te pierdas, no dejes que tus pacientes te hagan olvidarte de y de miiiiii ^_^ cuídate amiga te quiero. Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.L.A) ^_^… besosssss **

**Y A USTEDES QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAR REWIEW'S GRACIAS TAMBIEN… PERO AL MENOS HABLANDO POR MI: "****APRECIARIA MAS SABER QUE PASA POR SUS CABEZAS CUANDO LEEN MIS CAPITULOS, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SI? GRACIASSSSSS****" ¬_¬***

**Owari minna Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.L.A) ^_^*+*+*… besosssss **

**==========================================REVIEW========================================================**


End file.
